Forbidden Desires
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: The war has come and a battle is waged. The battle within side the castle walls rages between two sworn enemies. A night of pleasure changes the lives of two sworn enemies forever. As they surrender to their Forbidden Desires. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

This is the part that is the present, After this chapter we will be going back to the past and explaining a lot of things however by the end we will be back in the present eighteen years after the war and this faithful day again.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Read And Review Please!! Thanks !

* * *

**Forbidden Desires**

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Prologue: **A Secret Revealed

It was a quiet afternoon in Wilshire. The sky was a cerulean blue, not but a small cluster of low Nimbus clouds, white and fluffy. But this was not going to be a typical Saturday afternoon. The large manor house stretched before the young man who stood at the gates, looking at a huge wrought iron gate. He stopped a moment, taking a breath mustering his courage. He had a mission, one that had been with him now for nearly seventeen years. He got off his motorcycle, looked at the gate, his sunglasses for a moment reflecting the light on the bars as he then made a face, and approached the gate to gain access.

He watched the gate shift and turn into a large mouth; it spoke in a hoarse voice.

"State your business and be quick about it, boy." It said to him. The young man stood and looked at the gate, surprise colored his features as he replied in the strongest voice he could muster.

"I am here to see Draco Malfoy, your master."

The gate laughed as it began to turn back into a wrought iron gate. It opened with a loud squeak on it's rusting hinges.

"Be warned: Master does not like guests, my young friend, however, you are permitted to enter, at the risk of death and dismemberment."

The gate laughed again as the young man entered the long driveway that lay before him. He was surrounded on both sides of him by tall oak trees that were pushed together as if they were woven like a banded cord. He could see they almost blocked the sky, however, what sunlight fell illuminated lush vegetation of fauna and flora. He looked at the Manor house stretched before him, seemingly a mile from the gate, and he sighed, getting on his motorcycle and gunned the engine. As he rode, he noticed albino peacocks and peahens strutting around the grassy areas. They were exotic birds, unusual to say the least.

For a moment, he ran a hand through his white blonde locks and wondered if he should turn back. The white manor house was before him, and he wondered how he would be received, as the occupants knew not of his arrival, or even of his existence for that matter. He reached the marble columns and the staircase, the grand front door was black, as if a large piece of onyx had been transfigured into the shape of a large double door.

He figured it was possible; after all, he was dealing with a wizarding family's home,and from all he had ever heard of The Malfoy's he supposed that everything was made with an obscene amount of money and pure blood aristocratic tastes. . He stopped as he looked at the door knocker; it was in the shape of a dragon,The family crest and surrounded it were the words "Always Pure" Written in French. He actually smiled at the irony of it that as he went to use it, but as he did, it lifted it's head to look at him.

"You are not Master," It said to him as it snarled.

He smirked then replied. "I am here to see Lord Malfoy on personal business, if you please," He replied, not at all intimidated by the knocker. The dragon roared, but the young man just crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and smirked his head tilted. "All you going to be all day?"

The door knocker disappeared with a huff as he stood there and shook his head.

'_Temperamental like his Master I assume.'_

Within a few moments, a house elf was at the door, looking at him with wide eyes. It was dressed in a small silver and green dress. " I am here to see Lord Draco Malfoy. Direct me to him at once." He spoke to the elf with authority. The elf nodded and let him in, leading him to the parlor..

"Tippy will tell Master of your arrival," She said to him, bowing a moment, then disappeared with a pop.

The man looked around the parlor, taking in the room and realizing that it was richly decorated and he admired the way the colors seemed to set the mood. He wondered how much just one of the silken pillow shams cost. He was willing to wager it cost more than a month's wages. He waited and wondered again if he should have bothered to come at all.

He looked up as the door opened and in walked a tall blonde man, his hair slicked back. He looked at the guest with a smirk. He presented himself like he was Lord of the Manor, and in this place, it was moved with a gentle grace but also strutted with an arrogance,As if he was stalking and sizing up his prey. The man was unaffected however and would not be intimidated.

"What do you want?" The man sneered for a moment. "Do I know you?" He yawned a bored yawn and went to pour himself some brandy. He took a moment to swirl the drink in his glass and turned to look at the man with a smirk. "I asked you a question I demand an answer."

The Man in front of him looked at him quietly for a moment, his jaw ticked with a bit of rage. "Are you Draco Malfoy?" Draco laughed at that. He saw the man did not back down at all in his presence and wondered if he was either incredibly arrogant like himself or an utter fool.

"Of Course I am. If I wasn't, then who would I be? Let me guess: Your here for a donation?" He walked over to a desk and pulled out a bag of Galleons. "How much?" He asked snidely.

The man looked at him a moment and replied in a deep voice. "I'm not here for your money, Malfoy. In fact I don't want a damn thing from you but the answer to one question, then I'll be gone."

Draco looked at him, If he was surprised he did not show it in his handsome features. He nodded. "I don't have time to play. You can't fool me. Everyone wants something. How much?"

The young man took off his sunglasses and stared at Draco with grey eyes giving Draco a hard glare.

Draco looked at the man in front of him and he froze. The cup he was holding slipped from his fingers breaking on the marble floor.

"Who are you?"

He asked the young man, who just smirked at Draco with a perfect Malfoy sneer.

"My name is Maximilian Draco Malfoy, and I am sure you have time for me now. You sure as hell haven't for almost eighteen years." He continued to look at the older man before him. "So do you know why I am here? Have you guessed this already, or shalt I enlighten you? You see, it all started eighteen years ago, today actually."

Max looked at Draco as he sat down, the latter was looking at him in shock. "Who?" He asked, and Max just laughed.

"Why are you shocked? I mean, with all your liaisons, didn't you figure you'd have a child with at least one of your many conquests? However, it's irrelevant at the moment who my mum is, though it's obvious you knew her in the biblical sense. She doesn't know I am here; actually, she'd be quite pissed. She has a temper, you see. But anyways, I am here to ask you one question, and then I'll be out of your life as you have been my whole life." Max looked at him "You have time now for your only son? Or are you not my father? Because my mum says you are, and I believe her after meeting you. It's weird to see someone I resemble, since I get very little from my mother, features wise. I got her brains, talents, and loyalty, even if I did get your House. Yes, I'm a Slytherin like my Father before me; not a Gryffindor, like mum, but then again, she's proud of me either way."

Draco looked at him, shock written across his handsome face. He was silent as he looked at his son. The realization hit him full force. "Your my son" He replied as he looked at Max and continued. "Why didn't she tell me about you?" He shook his head in disbelief. Max laughed.

"Because, you arrogant prick, unlike you, she loved me and wanted what was best for me, and that was not a father who would hate his child because he was only half-blooded. Yes, I know how you treated her, and yes, I know you took advantage of her .You moved on, went into politics, became Minister of Magic. Big damn deal. Yet she told me about who my father really was. It didn't matter really after all how can I miss something I never had right?" He looked at Draco, now shaking his own head.

Draco closed his eyes.. "I didn't know. Please believe me, had I'd known… I never wanted to hurt Hermione."

"So you admit it, You are the scum bag who knocked my mother up the duff and abandoned her. I've been waiting for years to repay you all the pain and suffering you gave my mum. It is only because of her and how she'd cry. That's the only reason I'm not bashing your brains in and that you're still breathing. That and a life sentence in Askaban are the only two things keeping me from ripping your sorry hide apart right now. I just wanted you to know, Mr. Minister, that you have a son, and now I'm leaving. So stay in your dark and cold manor all alone, because that's what you deserve." Max headed towards the door.

"You've got your mum's temper, too" Draco said, and Max turned to look at him.

"That's funny, because she says I get it from you. Uncle Ron and my God father say the same thing, though they call you a slimy git, A twitchy Ferret, and honestly, I see what they mean. My mum, however, still defends you, despite everything she went through, so I just wanted you to know before I lost the chance to tell you. You have a son and I don't want a damn thing from you, except to maybe make it up to my Mum, because she still... Never mind; like you'd care how she feels, right? She was nothing but a filthy mud-blood in your eyes,Yes I know how you treated her I've been told ; and yet she still loved you despite the way you treated her,Makes me sick to call you Father."

And with that, Max turned to leave, He was angry and yet he saw something in his Fathers eyes he hadn't expected. Was it regret and pain?

Draco stood there in shock, shaking his head as he said, "I have a son with the only woman I have ever loved. What do I do now?"

Draco began to pace, and as he did, he wondered if, had he the courage back then to stay with the woman he loved, would they be happy together now? He had never married because the woman he loved he could never have. He for a moment was quiet as he then smiled a moment despite the sadness that swept through him. " I have a son" He then realized that all these years he could have been a good Father, Could of if he had the opportunity to actually be a good parent, He knew that he also felt betrayed why had Hermione never told him?

"If she loved me so damn much, why did she never tell me we have a son?" But as he said this, his mind asked a different question. '_If you loved her so much, why did you let her leave in the first place?'_

Draco knew what he must do now, and he hoped that it was the right thing. He went to take a shower and change. He was determined to get answers and get them he would, and to think she had eighteen years to tell him about their son, Eighteen years of his sons life he could never make up for. He closed his eyes as the water spray over him a moment and then he hit his fist against the tiles. He then dressed quickly as he did he wondered what could have been, Would they be together now? Would he and Hermione be married and given Max brothers and sisters by now? He thought about the family he always desired and dreamed of and he knew he always saw the woman he loved as their mother, now he had a family, He had a son. He had an heir not that it mattered he always thought he would die an old man alone and the Manor could go to hell for all he cared, But now he had a son, Someone to pass it down to and to keep the Malfoy blood flowing.

He then grabbed his cloak and threw it on as he decided he need to consult his attorney. He aparated to Diagon Alley and made his way to the offices of Bartlett,Brawns and Zabini. He entered and he asked for Blaise he knew that he'd know what to do. He then waited patiently as he took a seat in an overstuffed chair .

* * *

Hermione was in her kitchen when she heard the sound of a motorcycle pull up in the gravel driveway and she then looked out the window. She smiled a moment as she then looked at Max and she wouldn't let him see the look on her face, She felt her heart tighten as she saw the look in his eyes, In that moment he looked too much entirely like his Father at age 17. She however let him for the moment cool down. Max came in and he went to get a cold drink from the fridge. He took a long drink of butter beer as he then sighed. "Mum ?" He said as she looked at him after a moment.

"Mum your crying?" He asked as she was drying dishes holding a ceramic dinner plate in her hand as she shook her head. " No, Why would you think that Max?" She said as she however sniffed her back and face was turned away from him. "Mum, I went to see him" He told her. Hermione dropped the plate and it crashed to the floor,forgotten as she turned and looked at her son,righteous fury in her eyes and face. " You went and saw who?" She asked as she then looked at her son,It was true he was a good half a foot taller than she was but as she put her hands on her hips and gave him the look, That look intimidated everyone. He gulped a moment then said.

" I went to see Father"

He then saw the look of hurt in her eyes and he said.

"I wanted to ask him why he abandoned us and he seemed I don't know shocked and surprised"

He told her as he then took another drink and he shook his head.

" Almost felt sorry for the poor bastard alone in that big house"

He then closed his eyes. " Mum he didn't know did he?" He asked her. Max had always assumed Draco knew but had decided not to do anything now he wondered if he had pegged his father wrong by listening to his uncles instead of forming his own opinion on his own Father. He then saw her face fall and the guilt on her face.

"No I told him he just didn't remember it"

She told her son as she then shook her head.

"It's all my fault you know you growing up without him, My selfish desire to not complicate his life, I am sure he married some rich pure blood woman and they have a hoard of children?" She asked. She had found it too painful to really keep tabs on him.

Max sighed.

"He never married as far as I am aware and from the look on his face and his reaction, He has no other children."

He told her. Max was right of course and he knew it. He had begun as soon as he was able to read at age four to read everything he could on Draco Lucius Malfoy and he knew a lot of things about his father. Some of them were not very nice at all. He wondered as always he did how his mother had loved this man. What was it about that arrogant Pure blood bastard that she could see but no one else could? He asked her once and all she had told him was that even though their courtship had been brief , that he had been created in love. He had seen the older man's face as he realized who his mother was and his words as he had left. Words that he was not suppose to of heard.

"Mum he said something when I left and I know he didn't mean for it to slip out"

He told her as he looked at her. She was silently crying and he then wiped her tears. Hermione looked at him her brown eyes shining with tears and sorrow.

"What was it Max?"

She asked as he then wiped a tear off her cheek and he took a calming breath.

"I have a son with the only woman I have ever loved. What do I do now?"

Max quoted and looked at her. Hermione just was silent as she wrung her hands then she said in a small voice. "

Do you want him in your life?"

She asked as she then sniffed and blew her nose on a napkin. Max said with full honesty. "

I don't know I mean I told him off pretty good and I shouldn't should I?"

He said as he then tried to keep from losing his temper. He then kept his calm and said. "If I did would you be angry with me for being curious?" Hermione shook her head.

" No because he might have been a bit of a jerk sometimes but he was a good man underneath, Draco he, I loved him I always have and I will till my last breath Max, " She told him being completely honest.

Max then asked. " How does he not remember me then? How can someone forget that they got a girl pregnant and not stand by her?"

He asked looking disgusted. Hermione patted his arm and looked at him. "Max,Theres a few things you should know and they aren't fair to you or Draco what I did do, But I felt at the time it was the best thing, It kept him safe as well as it.." She then closed her eyes and said. " I obleviated his memory of me being pregnant with you, I was stupid back then I wanted him to want me for me, Which he did but then I pushed him away" She said. Max was mixed at what to feel at that, He felt betrayed but also..

" Mum "

He said she looked at him.

"It was the wrong thing to do, The worst mistake of my life allowing him to not remember, To take his choice away from him, From you, and I cannot ask you or Draco to forgive me I was stupid back then, I was wrong to take away what happiness that could have been and I've silently suffered for it now for 18 years ."

She admitted. Max then hugged her despite his feelings of betrayal and anger. He knew she only did things for the right reasons and she had to have had a good reason for it. He then sighed as he said.

"Guess we should all talk then considering I let the cat out of the bag and he's going to be confused and hurt, I know I am right now" He told her. Hermione nodded as she then went to write a parchment as she did she had to steady her hand from shaking so much. Max then asked.

" How about we meet him on neutral territory?"

Hermione nodded as she then wrote Draco the note and sent it with her Owl Cassiopeia.

* * *

Draco was sitting still in the Law office as then there was an strange owl landed on his lap. He looked at it a moment and then noticed that it had a letter written on purple parchment and he then unfurled it and he read the words. As he did he then for a moment was silent and his hand shook as he read it.

_Draco, _

_we need to have a very long overdo talk, I am aware that Max went to see you today and he and I would like to invite you to come to the Manor to discuss this like mature adults. I know that what I did was unforgivable and that I cannot make up the time you have lost with our son but I can explain to you why it happened and can try and explain everything. I know you may never forgive me I am sorry but I had my reasons, I want Max to know you, What I did was wrong I know that and I've spent almost 18 years living and regretting things. Please come to Zabini Manor and we can discuss this like adults. _

_Hermione Zabini_

He then took out a quill and sent her a reply. He accepted the meeting and said that he was curious to know a few answers to questions of his own. He knew that the first one was how the hell she thought she was had the right to not tell him of their child and if she loved him as she said she did back then, How come she didn't stay when she found out she was pregnant why hadn't she came and he knew he would have done the right thing,He had loved her and he still did love her. He then shook his head as he then began to remember that night. He then looked up as Blaise came into the room and Draco gave him a look. Blaise's smile was replaced a moment with a frown as he ushered his best friend into his office.

"Ok spill mate"

He said Draco threw the letter at Blaise and he replied.

" I guess I am going to meet my son and his mother , Now I think it's a bit of a shock don't you?"

he asked. Blaise was quiet. " Well he is a good kid," He replied as he then sighed. " She made us promise an unbreakable vow not to tell you" He replied. Draco looked irritated as he then shook his head.

" if it makes any difference at all Dray, She still loves you and before you yell, Listen, it was difficult what she did do,let her explain before you write her off" He told his friend. Draco glared.

" Us? Who else knew?"

He said Blaise paled. " Me,Harry and Ron thats it" He told him as he then looked sad. "And your mother of course, Who by the way spoils him rotten, She couldn't tell you Draco. Theres a reason for that and I can't tell you that because that was between Mi and Cissy" He said as he then shook his head. " I guess your coming to our house for Dinner then?"

He asked as Draco nodded.

" Yeah I guess. Though I am surprised all this time, You raised my son as your own"

He said. Blaise was confused then he said. "I would do anything for Max and Mi" He told his best friend. Then he said. " You do know shes my sister right, or have you forgotten that fact?" He asked as Draco then looked confused but then he replied.

" What did she do obleviated me or something?"

Blaise's expression confirmed it for him. "Damn" he replied.

Draco was so confused as he buried his head in his hands and then he shook his head. He then asked. " What could I have done that was so horrible to her, That she obleviated the best thing that happened in my life?" He asked. Blaise was quiet then he said. " She never married Draco, She was engaged to Viktor Krum for awhile,and that's part of the story she needs to tell you." He explained as he then said. " She acts like a widow Draco, She doesn't.. " He then sighed. " She was engaged to Krum but then they split up, She never loved him, He got tired of waiting for her to get over her soul mate." He replied as then Draco looked at his friend. "

Why are you helping me now?"

Blaise sighed and took out a parchment and looked at Draco.

" I've had this eighteen years now, "

He said handing the parchment to Draco and Draco looked at Blaise after reading it." What does this mean Blaise?" He asked unsure of the names on the Parchment. There was his and Hermione's names and then Blaise said.

"Your bound together, She wanted you to come on your own accord, However it's legal and binding"

He said as he then sighed. Draco then understood. He understood and a part of him wondered how he had stayed away so long. He then said. "All this time all I had to do was go see her, Instead I put myself into work and tried to forget her Blaise,That night it was the best of my life, it was.." He then had a far away look in his eyes. He remembered every touch, every glance, He closed his eyes. He realized, He let her walk out of his life, He was so overcome with grief he quit fighting for love, He gave up and it was his own stupid fault for not believing. " It's not too late mate" Blaise said to him quietly.

Draco was quiet as he thought about all he had learned in such a short time. He knew that he had to listen to her, That as much as it pained him, He would try and understand her, He then nodded to himself and rose out of the chair. " It seems I have a dinner to attend to and a long conversation ahead of me" He said as he then shook Blaise's hand and Blaise handed him the parchment.

"Technically you are married as this document was issued, As the old customs she is your wife"

He explained as Draco took a calming breath and he said.

" Then it's about time I invoke my Husbandly and Fatherly rights, Thanks for being straight with me Blaise"

He told him as he left the office. Draco decided he needed a bit of a walk. He was walking when he stopped at a shop and he saw something out of the corner of his eye and it reminded him of something, He got a flash a moment of Hermione at St Mongo's as he passed the outside of the building, The facade of a abandoned Department store that concealed the true identity of the Hospital.

* * *

Memory Flash

* * *

What do you want me to do Hermione?" She looked at him. " Nothing you don't want to Draco, I don't want to force you into my life and make you miserable" She then tried to calm down as she felt a slight pain in her belly. He then looked at her.

"How in the hell do you know what I want?

"I don't,That's why I'm asking you!!"

She shouted as she glared at him.

" Just leave then! I don't care anymore, I can't take this stress if all we are going to do is fight and let our pride get in the way,Then I don't need this, Get out and come back when you can stop treating me like crap" She told him as he stood up and looked at her.

Her heart monitor was beeping loudly now as she stared back at him. " I told you I can't fight with you any more" She then closed her eyes and whispered.

" Blaise get me a healer"

She then opened her eyes and replied. " Get me a Healer somethings wrong" Draco just looked at her he felt guilty as she then began to cry. Blaise went to get a healer.

" I don't want to lose him Draco he's all I have left of you"

She said as she then rolled on her side and she ran a hand over her belly.

" Draco I don't want to do this if it is going to make us hate each other"

She was scared to death, She was laying there and she began to cry softly at first.

Draco was quiet as he listened to her pouring her heart out to him and then he took a calming breath. " Hermione, Will you marry me?" He asked her. She couldn't speak as she just became still at his words. He sat down and he tried to calm her.

" You won't lose him, I know that your strong and he's a Malfoy we're strong and stubborn" He told her kissing her forehead.

Draco was happy as the healer waved her wand and she did something to make her belly transparent and he watched their child a moment.

"Well your son is developing at a good rate and wow "

The healer then looked at Hermione and smiled. She then asked. " Is this the father?"

Hermione nodded as she grinned bigger. "Well congratulations on your two boys" She told them as Hermione for a moment was shocked. " Twins?" Hermione then started crying then happy tears. He did also.

" I'm not sure if I will be a good Dad"

"Your going to be a wonderful Daddy"

"I Love you Draco"

"I Love you and the Boys Hermione"

* * *

End Memory Flash

* * *

Draco was quiet a moment as he then wondered if it was a real memory or not. He closed his eyes a moment and then he realized, It must have been part of his memory trying to come back. He just for a moment was silent then he wondered. " Then if I have two son's why wasn't my other one mentioned?"

He wondered this as he was left even more confused then he was before. He wiped at the tears in his eyes that the memory had brought back. He then wondered why she had done it. And he was utterly confused now.

He aparated home to shower and change. He had a lot of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Desires

Chapter One: The Final Battle

May 2nd, 1998

The sounds of the castle walls groaning on it's foundation made a sickening thud. All around them a battle was waging on outside the castle. Lord Voldermort and his troop of deadly Death Eaters had breached the school grounds, The Dark Lord was dictating the battle from his base located in the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry Potter you will come to me and face me like A man or I will not be so forgiving. You have an hour to mourn your casualties and to bandage your injured; If you do not come to me in this amount of time then I will have no choice but to come to you myself and I will not be as merciful as I have been thus."

He said as he had raised his wand to his throat and the sound of his serpentine like voice was directed over the Scottish Moor. Harry was standing in the great Hall looking at the faces of the people around him, Battle scared and mourning families. A few faces he knew very well lay dead and the sounds of wailing Mothers, Fathers and children were now heard with a earsplitting sound. The battle had ceased and there was an eerie ominous silence that had swept the Castle grounds.

_It is all my fault_

Harry thought as he looked at the Weasley family. Fred lay dead as did Percy Weasley. Molly Weasley was crying wailing on the chest of her fallen sons clutching them to her bosom like they were going to fade before her very eyes. Ron stood stoic his eyes full of tears as they fell down his freckled face and his red hair was matted to his head with blood. He had a gash in his forehead and a bump on the side of his temple that was seemingly getting bigger as Harry stared at it.

Harry couldn't even look at Ginny, His sweet beautiful Ginny who he knew had the world around her crashing down. He turned and saw Hermione She was slumped in a corner of the Great Hall a look on her face that was expressionless. She seemed to be in a catatonic shock as he approached her and she gave him what he had heard was called a thousand yard stare. She looked at him but not really seeing anything. He knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder as he did she flinched away from the human contact. As if it was in an impulse she cut her eyes to look at him.

"You can't go to him Harry;You can't bring them back by surrendering yourself" She told him as he nodded but he then kissed her forehead. "I can't let other people die because of me either;Goodbye Hermione take care of Ron and Ginny for me" He told her.

"No Harry you can't do this.. You can't give up we need you, This world needs you." She shouted as she then saw him stop a moment then he turned back to look at her.

"if I let him win Hermione then the world both worlds, They suffer. If it means my own life to give you and Ron a happy future, As well as the rest of the world so be it. It's not like I have much to truly live for anyways; I mean look what he has already taken from me Hermione, This is my chance, To avenge their deaths and to make sure he is stopped from taking anyone else's Mother or Father,Sisters,Brothers,I have to do this Dumbledore wanted me to. Only I can stop him."

Hermione fell to her knees from the shock of his words .She knew he meant it,That they had worked for this. She had known this day would come but he would face it alone. She let the tears pool down her cheeks slowly as she realized that she could not help him. In his mind it was set and she knew he went to protect the lot of them. For a moment she wanted to run to him to make him stop;To make him hide and run.

Hermione knew that Harry was just embracing his destiny. She knew that whatever happened now was left up to fate. She wanted to run to him and beg him to let her come,To stand with him and face Voldermort head on. She however froze as she realized that if she had tried to do so Harry would be distracted and not be able to fight as he needed to. She hung her head as she wiped at the tears and tried to smile. Being best friends with the Chosen one wasn't all about shits and giggles,She knew that well enough. She knew other people thought that the golden trio had it all. in truth they were just three scared Teenagers who needed guidance.

She then rose as she decided she would hold her head up high and not cry anymore. That she would be strong as Harry had asked her to be. She made her way over to where the Weasley's were gathered and she then faltered as she saw the bodies of Fred and Percy. In the end Percy had come around,He had been estranged with the family due to his belief in the Ministry. It had cost him a great deal as Voldermort had taken control of the Ministry and Percy had just come back to the fold,To the side of the light and reconciled with his family. It would alas be short lived as Percy had dueled with the Death Eater Gregorovitch and he had died as he was had been tortured by the Cruciatus curse. He had hung in the air as his organs had each one by one been shattered and left to bleed to death.

His broken and stone cold dead body had been thrown into the Great Hall with a sickening thud by one of Voldermort's Giant supporters. Percy had come in the end and showed what A great man he could be. He hadn't cowered in a corner as some had. He was a hero in Hermiones eyes. She stepped forward and she looked at Fred. He was like a big obnoxious brother to her, She closed her eyes as she felt the bile rise in her throat as she looked at their broken bodies, Each didn't resemble the once proud men who were so full of life. To Hermione it seemed that in the end,Pure blood was spilt as readily as her own muggle was. That in this battle Lord Voldermort would stop at nothing to gain his supremacy even take out people he deemed blood traitors. Hermione didn't understand how someone could be so cold and calculating.

For Hermione she wondered just how far it would go if Voldermort won. She was in thought as she then heard a sardonic voice say aloud her worst fears. "He'll bloody well kill us all." She turned and looked at a scared looking Draco Malfoy who was sitting there he was in a ball as she then looked at him sharply. "What do you have to worry about your a Death Eater aren't you? She said with venom in her words. " Malfoy I'm surprised that your not out there celebrating with your best mate Voldermort right now" She spit at him.

Draco stood and glared at her. He turned red with anger. " What the hell do you know about it? Miss know it all Granger you know shite about anything. Thought of course you are a follower of the great saint Potter. Do you take a minute to even think that maybe that not every Slytherin was a supporter of the Dark Lord's? No you just assumed that I am a death eater right because my Father is one? You just assume that I must not have a single brain cell in my head. I am a Malfoy I am not a follower of anyone" He told her as she glared at him.

"What I see is a sniveling Ferret that when the war is over will cower like the dog he is and run with his tail between his legs. What I see is someone who .." She just then glared as he got into her face. He towered over her a good five inches but she looked up at him glaring back,Her jaw set as if it was stone and her eyes stared at him coldly She would stand her ground,Not cower before his intense gaze.. "You bloody coward" She said as she then went to move aside him. He blocked her and she just then shouted. "Get the hell out of my way Malfoy" She then went to punch him. He saw the glint in her eyes and he caught her wrist before she landed the blow.

"You really think I wasn't prepared for that Granger, Really you have no bloody idea what i am capable of, You give me credit I haven't even deserved, as for my being a coward, I think of it as being smarter than you who walk forward and get slautered. As for what's between my legs. Do you really want to find out?" He said the last part low and menacing. She stared at him."What?" It had shocked her, She hadn't expected that at all. He pulled her out of the Great Hall with him, Leading her to a room and he shut the door behind them.

"I said do you really want to know Granger,I'll be happy to show you" He then leered it was his intention to scare her a bit and knock the all mighty Hermione Granger down a few pegs. However she just stared at him as if studying him or seeing him for the first time. He tilted his head slightly to look at her. He watched her sway a moment and he cursed as she fainted.

Hermione felt the world spinning around her and felt light headed. She then felt strong arms holding her up as she realized she had fainted,For a moment she smelled aftershave and she cuddled into those arms that held her.

_Since when has Ron's arms felt this strong and his chest so muscled?_

She for a moment moaned as she still had her eyes closed. She felt someone caress her face gently and she let her eyes flicker open slowly, For a moment there wasn't anything but a blob however she raised her hand to caress the hair and pulled that head down to kiss her lips. It felt like fire hit her blood stream and she allowed the kiss to deepen as she did she moaned and she then let her eyes open as their lips parted. She then let out a small moan as she looked up into storm cloud colored eyes, She realized she was still caressing his hair as she then closed her eyes**.**

Draco was at a loss for what to do with her, It was true that Granger had fainted into his arms, Then when he tried to wake her; she kissed him. He allowed the kiss and what A kiss it was, No other woman had ever made him feel the way she did with just a kiss. He felt her stiffen and he crushed his lips to hers again. He felt her kissing him back and groaned against her lips. He closed his eyes giving into the desire that seemed to swell inside him at the moment. He then pulled back to look at her.

_This is Hermione bloody Granger,She is your enemy. She is a Mud-Blood_

_You know she feels perfect in your arms and she's kinda cute. Plus she kisses really good,smells good too_

_You know you want her and look at her shes so exquisite,Even in pain ._

He heard the voice and it was his own. He for a moment just closed his eyes wrestling with the feelings he held so hidden so secretly in his heart. it was true he had feelings for his favorite little Mud-Blood ones that were forbidden. He felt his muscles tighten especially the ones below his waist as he then looked at her. She was disheveled and her lips were swollen from the kiss. Her eyes were wild and he saw a hunger in them.

"Draco?" She said his name in question but it came out as a breathless moan . He felt himself breathless as she said his name. He then leaned forward and kissed her as he did he felt her hands come and wrap around his neck. He lifted her into his arms and she kissed him back

"Hermione" He whispered her name as he moved them to the bed and she felt her back hit the cool sheets, Her nipples hardened in response .He knelt on the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands went to caress over his torso taking in the way the muscles were defined cut. Her fingertips moved downward over his six pack abs and for a moment a moan escaped him as she looked up at him. He felt her fingers gliding over his now sensitized flesh and he felt her hand stop at his trousers. For a moment she placed her hand down over the bulge and gave it a squeeze. He groaned as he looked at her and he then felt air and warm flesh massaging his throbbing member.

Her fingertips glided over him slowly as she looked at him. He covered her hand with his own a moment as he then felt her hands move to his hips pulling down the fabric that kept his flesh hidden. She used both her hands now to pull down his trousers and his boxers. Her hands ran over his hard Buttocks and for a moment she let her fingers caress it .He groaned in pleasure and in acceptance.

Draco moved to let her continue her exploration of his body unadulterated and uninhibited. Slowly he ran a hand down and up her silken thighs as he leaned in to kiss her. She wiggled a moment and writhed beneath him, her core was on fire and she didn't know how to put out the flames he was creating in her. She moaned as he ran a hand over her mound and was surprised to find her warm and wet for him. He used his hand to steady himself as he got off the bed and he went to removing his shoes and his pants and boxers he watched her as she arched her back a moment, he could smell the arousal in the small room now;He looked at her laying there her eyes and hair wild,Her lips swollen from his kisses and a slight flush as she panted gently.

He watched as she ran a hand over her flat abdomen and up to her breasts. He could make out the size and shape of them as he watched her unbutton her shirt .He could see the swell of her breasts as they lay cradled in white satin,She just watched him as her fingers then went for the front clasp and then they were revealed to him. Tiny rose colored buds that ached to be touched. He watched her hands caress over them a moment as he then waved his wand and placed a locking spell on the door and then he went to lay with her;Kissing her slowly and sensually, He then lifted his head and kissed along her neck and shoulders, down to her breasts and began to knead them with his palms.

She moaned long and hard as he then kissed between them a moment before taking a pert nipple between his lips. She threw her head back in pleasure from just the slightest touch of his mouth a quivering and ache started deep inside her core. He felt her thrust her hips up against him as he then unzipped the side zipper of her skirt and she moved for him to remove it. He then hooked his thumbs removing her knickers to her ankles. Hermione kicked them off and looked into his storm gray eyes. She lost herself in this man's gaze and saw desire,and another emotion mixed in their depths.

Soon she was hot and naked beneath him and he kissed his way over her body. He was taking in her every sensation, His skin burned where she touched him. She was out of her mind with pleasure by the time his lips caressed her navel. She ran her fingers through his hair guiding him lower where she needed to be touched. She was in bliss but also in pain an aching pain needing to quench the fire in her loins. . She bit back a moan of excitement as she replied. "Silencio" She had charmed the room to be silent and then she cried out as his lips caressed up her thighs. He watched her as he then swept his tongue over her thigh and then to her clit . She cried out as her body surrendered to this new pleasure. He was still as she had her first orgasm and he watched her face flush in pleasure her whole body from her waist up went pink in that moment. He thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He lowered his head and tasted her as he did he stilled her hips and he concentrated on giving her that pleasure again. He then with the practiced skill of a lover began to trace letters over her clit, He then began to spell out.

Property Of Draco Malfoy

"Draco, I need you please,Please make love with me." She begged as she writhed and moaned under him.

Draco looked down at her then as he leaned to kiss her as he did she wrapped her legs up and around his waist. He groaned as he felt the tip of his turgid cock rub against her very warm and wet opening. He looked into her eyes. He kissed her lips as he let his hips thrust forward and he was encased in her warm silken heat and he stilled as he saw a single tear run down down her cheek,He saw the pain in her eyes in that moment and he kissed her eyelids, he kissed her nose and face slowly as he allowed himself to stretch her properly and allow her body to accommodate his.

"Don't you dare stop" She cried out as she then caressed his face urging him on to continue. He turned his head to kiss her wrist a moment as he noticed the need in her eyes, There was a bit of pain but more there that he could not describe,It was as if he was looking at her for the first time and really seeing the beautiful woman inside her.

He then smiled as he moved slowly at first. She whimpered in pain but with each stroke there was a flicker of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. He moved his hips in a rhythm he had well practiced knowing he was going to make her spasm again; He realized it was very important to him that she was pleasured. At that moment he didn't care if the walls fell down around them,He felt alive for the first time in his creation, Inside the body of his enemy,In the pleasure of her once virgin essence and he reveled in her surrender,He was touched by her gift to him. He realized in that moment that he loved her. It was a awakening that filled him with happiness. He kissed her lips and felt her very responsive to him, her hips seemed to move against his own and he felt a flicker of the most intense pleasure sweeping his body, Her hands moved to run down his back then to his Buttocks to rock him on in and out of her wet heat.

He held still and let it happen for her, he rubbed her clit with his thumb to increase her orgasm. She cried out and crashed over the abyss her body jerking from the pleasure ;Muscles tightening around him as she flung her head back and wrapped her legs tighter against him. Her knees had moved up parallel with his shoulders as he had sank in deeper than he had ever went before and he felt the tip of himself graze her womb. She opened her eyes to look in his.

I've always loved you Draco,If I die let it be like this, In your arms.

She then smiled as he gave into his own pleasure and she felt him throbbing deeply inside her spilling his seed inside her. They stilled holding each other for awhile, Arms and bodies twined together. He rolled her to lay above him

He then kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes as she lay spent atop of this man who she had secretly loved for many years and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

In their cocooned nest they did not hear the triumphant shouts as Harry Potter had destroyed Lord Voldermort forever, All they knew was that they had each other. After awhile Hermione watched him sleeping;His mouth a bow perfect lips and he looked so much like a boy in his slumber, So peaceful like an angel. She got up slowly not to wake him and dressed. Her thighs ached as she said a spell to clean off herself and Draco and she kissed his forehead gently one last time.

"I Love you too Hermione " He whispered as she paused at the door and froze.

"I Love you but we can't be together Draco as much as I know we both desire that."

She had said this with a broken sob as she went to the door to unlock it. She turned one last time to look at the man she loved so much. "Goodbye Draco;Thank you" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Goodbye my Love,Your Welcome"

Draco told the spot she had stood at, He for a few minutes just stared at the spot and then he finally got up. He dressed quickly in time to hear the shouts of the conquering hero and he looked to try and find Hermione in the crowd. Instead he found his Mother who ran to him to embrace him. "My Son you are alive" She exclaimed as she cried in his arms. His real Father, Severus Snape had tried to help Harry Potter in the end and had died as he had been impaled on the fangs of Nagini but he had gotten to the snake as well his wand had uttered the killing curse on the serpent and it lay dead at the Dark Lords feet. It had been the distraction Harry had needed to fight Voldermort and vanquish him.

Draco again scanned the room for Hermione but didn't see her. Hermione watched Draco from the staircase above looking down at him, She saw his mother come and he hugged her. She closed her eyes. "Goodbye My Love" She then blew a kiss and he looked up at her as if he heard her voice and he smiled and he felt the kiss on his lips. He blew one back to her. Hermione closed her eyes and she then opened them and he was mouthing.

"_I Love you Hermione forever"_

She smiled ear to ear despite the fact that they could never be together. Despite it ached her heart to know this. . All of a sudden strong arms encircled her waist and she was hugged by Viktor Krum. She looked at him shocked as he then smiled."We Won Her mi o ne" He told her in his very thick Bulgarian accent as she then turned to look back at Draco but he was gone. Viktor took her hand and kissed it. "Come we celebrate" He told her as she was happy. The Bulgarian was her very good friend,They had tried to date for awhile but long distance relationships don't work.They had stayed in touch however. He had surprised her though she didn't know he had come.

Viktor looked at her like she was the most precious being in the world, He loved her and he knew seeing her had rekindled the flame inside of him. He for a moment had noticed she was looking at the crowd and he saw how flushed she looked, He had caught sight of a single tear caress her cheek and he saw her absently wipe at it. He took it to meaning that she was distraught over the loss of life around them. Viktor squeezed her hand in silent support. He knew that he would be there for her no matter what happened from now on. The war had opened his eyes to what was truly important to him. He looked at her and promised himself he would see that she was never sad again. He then kissed her cheek. "Time to party like it's your birthday" He joked as she looked at him and she laughed.

Hermione was smiling ear to ear. They had won. She then hugged Harry as she did she looked around but no sign of white blonde hair and for a moment she closed her eyes and wished that he would have stayed,That they could make it work between them but they both knew it wouldn't. She knew they were different. She closed her eyes as she thought a moment about the pleasure in his touch,The way he caressed her lovingly and knew that this moment would have to last her the rest of her days, She knew when she was old and alone that this moment,Her first time would invade her mind and she'd be proud to have belonged for a while to the man she loved, For that glorious few hours she had truly belonged to Draco Malfoy and her heart would forever more.

Draco had seen Krum come up behind her and snake his rather large arms around her. He saw the surprise look on her face and noticed the tear and knew it was for him. He caressed his mum's hair trying to calm her as he made his way through the crowd and out of the Great Hall. Draco then looked back at the castle a moment as he then hugged his mum to him. Hogwarts was like a home away from home for him, Seeing it in it's disshelved state haunted him somewhat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry potter facing him. He was for a moment surprised that the great Potter had left his own celebration.

"Your Father, Severus Snape was a good man, I hope that you are proud of him. He will be honored as a hero. Draco, I know we have had our differences in the past but please know if you or your mum need anything " He said as Draco looked at him and was about to respond with a insult when he thought of Hermione and he nodded.

"Thank you Harry"

He extended his hand to Harry who shook it and then nodded in understanding. Harry didn't know it,Draco had begun to change that day. He had found and lost love, He had held it in his arms, Drank from the pleasure of her kisses lost himself in the maelstrom that was Hermione. He knew that those moments,He was hers and he smiled as he bid Harry and Hogwarts castle goodbye and thought about the woman he loved. He then closed his eyes and felt a sense of warmth despite leaving the only one who had ever owned his heart. He hugged his mum. He needed to be a man now and her strength. He knew the road ahead wouldn't be an easy one to travel. They got into the carriage and as the wheels moved down the roadway, Draco felt that as he watched the sunrise and crest over the horizon that slates were cleaned and it was a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have redone this whole chapter and actually I thought it was appropriate to pay tribute to the Lupins. In the book there is very little about Remus Lupins death it's just a sentence. "Remus was fighting Dolohov, Dolohov killed him." So I think that they deserve a eulogy at least.

Originally this chapter was entitled Four Funerals and A Wedding but i decided to pay tribute to each of the fallen and I believed that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin deserved a better send off then they received.

I am also writing a funeral tribute for Snape, Percy and Fred Weasley. And For Monica and Wendell Granger.

Everyone please keep sending me your reviews!!

* * *

""_True friendships never really dies  
And family isn't defined by blood  
It's made strong by bonds that won't break  
Tempered and tested by trials and pain  
What we are is family, and as such we remain  
Loyal to one another until the end  
And no matter what happens between this moment and then  
I shall be always thankful to have had such friends.""_

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Two:Remus & Tonks Lupin Honored

Wizard's National Cemetery

London,England

June1st 1998

The Weather on this day seemed to reflect the hearts of the mourning as the procession of gatherers came to pay tribute to the fallen heroes. The sky was as pitch as if the very Sun hid her face today in honor of the night that had taken these fallen souls to their everlasting home. The sky opened with tumultuous rain that seemed to fall in a maelstrom of the collected emotions that surrounded the two opened graves.

The smell of fresh Earth surrounded Hermione Granger's senses as she stood looking at two black Coffins. It always seemed to her that it rained during Funerals were now a almost daily occurrence as she attended the memories of the dead and fallen heroes in her opinion. She was morose as she sat now for the funeral of her friends and fellow Order members Remus and Nymphodora Tonks Lupin. Hermione closed her eyes as the pain of loss was so great her heart felt sequestered and encased in a vice tightly squeezed. Her chest hurt as did her eyes from the tears that fell like the rain.

Hermione was draped in black mourning robes, She tilted her face to the sky above as more of the rain fell pelting her until she was numb to all feeling. Her eyes stung from the constant stream of tears that had fallen. She was holding two roses between her palms as she listened to the eulogy that the Wizard priest was giving. Her friends murderer had been avenged but it still did not bring pleasure to have two lost souls ripped from this Earth. Hermione looked over at Andromeda Tonks who was holding a squirming Teddy in her arms, She saw the boy resting his head against his Grandmothers breast as his hair was changing colors, Hermione for A moment wished for the blissfulness of innocence that youth provided. She closed her eyes and she thought of the child and how he would not grow up with parents because of Voldermort, She opened her eyes as she then looked at Harry who was a pall bearer and his head was down as he mourned the loss of his former Professor and good friends.

Harry was a washed in pain and guilt. Ron stood next to Harry and he too was in pain. He also was silent giving pause a quiet requiem for their former teacher and his young wife who had so much to look forward to,They had a child, One who would only know them through pictures and stories. Ron for a moment felt the sorrow coming off his best friend as he realized that Harry of all people would understand what it would be like for Teddy as he grew to manhood. Voldermort had killed Harry's own parents 18 years previous leaving him with a lightening shaped scar and a destiny that he never truly wanted. In the end Harry had went to face his demise like a man and he had triumphed over death itself to be standing there this day. Harry was quiet and he contemplated if it was such a blessing to be alive.

He was wracked with such guilt he himself with Ron's help had dug the graves themselves by hand as they had for Dobby when he passed on. Harry reminded himself to go and visit Dobby after this at Bill and Fleur's cottage. Ginny walked over to Harry and took his hand squeezing it, Trying to show support and comfort to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he then removed his tear stained glasses and he wiped at his tears. She caressed his hair as they went to sit and he cried on her shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

Next to Andromeda sat Narcissa Snape, She herself was now a widow in mourning, she was rubbing her older sisters back slowly in circles trying to give her comfort and support. Next to them sat Draco Malfoy he held an umbrella up to shield the women and the small child from the rain around them. He was saddened for the loss as the rest, He had liked and respected Professor Lupin and Tonks was his cousin. He hadn't really known her due to the way his family was messed up but he still felt the pain of her loss and the loss of never getting to know her as a person. He for a moment stiffened as he felt the baby laid in his arms and he held the little boy, His cousin as his Mother and Aunt weeped noisily and hugged.

Draco looked over at Hermione in that moment and she tried to smile and show encouragement to him to acknowledge he had a right to be there. He nodded as he then made the umbrella float and he held the baby in both arms. He watched as the child's hair flashed all different colors and then finally settle for a silvery white color. He was quiet as he stroked the baby's head and he hugged him a moment. A single tear fell from his storm cloud gray eyes as he wondered if it was all worth it.

Hermione's heart stopped and her breath hitched as she watched Draco holding the child and for a moment she unconscionably placed a hand over her heart as she thought about what it would be like if Draco was a Father and she imagined it so clearly. She actually smiled a moment as their eyes locked and then she bit her lip. Draco had caught sight of Hermione and he then looked at the child squirming in his arms and he thought of what it would be like to have Hermione as his wife and the mother of his children. It was a dream that he had since he was thirteen and he knew it was a dream that would die. He then kissed the child's forehead and he then turned his head to look at the grove of trees that surrounded them.

Hermione studied his profile a moment and etched it into memory, She knew that any dream of them being together was fruitless, That Draco deserved love and Desired it more than anyone in this world, That she loved him more than she could express but their differences would destroy that love. She knew that Seventeen almost Eighteen years of bigotry taught to Draco by Lucius at his knee still lived inside of him, That it would take more than a day, a week, A Month or even possibly years before Draco could truly and fully let go if ever to those ideals no matter how much he claimed to love her. He was her savior that night, It seemed like a million years ago since he held her but it really was only a month, In this month she had already attended so many funerals and worn so much black that she felt her very soul darken from contact with the color even. She saw Draco had handed the child to his Grandmother's care and risen he walked over to the shade of a large Oak tree and sat down.

Draco had to move he couldn't be sitting there with these thoughts and look at Hermione, Just looking and seeing her and knowing he could never be with the love of his life was killing him. He vowed that he would find a way for them to be together. He then placed his head in his hands and he sobbed.

Hermione got up and walked over to where Draco had now sat down in the mud, Total disregard for his black pants as he was crying. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.,Instinctively he laid his head on her breast and she caressed his hair slowly then kissed his forehead.

She closed her eyes as her own tears fell down. "We both have to be strong now Draco" she told him. "as much as I would love to stay in your arms forever I can't ,In all of the Eighteen years of my creation of my being for the first time I regret not being a pure blood" She told him. He looked at her. " I don't care about that anymore, I Love you Hermione I love you and it doesn't matter where you came from or who as long as your you ." he told her she shook her head. "But my love it does matter because as much as I would love to prove everyone wrong, As much as I would love to be able to stay in your arms forever, I want you to do something for me, Make me a promise?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Anything you desire"

He told her she was quiet then took his hand in hers. "I Love you Draco more than words, or thoughts or even when my dreams always turn to you and are surrounded by you, I need you to promise me that you will be strong and move on, That you will find happiness with someone who can love you endlessly, Who can be the mother of your children,Who can give you the love you deserve and desire" She was sobbing as she said this. "Promise me?" He closed his eyes and he then whispered.

" I Draco Aidan Scorpius Severus Malfoy give you Hermione Jean Granger my heart and soul." He looked at her. "Forever and I pledge to you my life, My love and my dreams ,I will always love you even if I move on and even if I do find happiness someday it will never be the same, I promise to love you with my last breath and as much as it is killing us to speak this way,You need to know that. There is no one for me but you Hermione"

Hermione then felt his lips descend on hers and she moaned at the feelings, It was as if a live wire touched her body, She felt the tingle through her skin and everywhere in her very being. She kissed him back as the passion built between them. She felt herself lifted and she closed her eyes as she breathed out his name and then looked at him. He took her hand and kissed it as he did she pulled him to her by his tie and their mouths converged in a passionate embrace, locked together in desperation but also great love for each other. Hermione was panting as he broke the kiss and held her to him, Her knees began to buckle as he then leaned her against the trunk of the tree and she opened her legs as far as the skirt would allow as he leaned in to kiss her and he stood there pressed against her.

They just stood like that for a few minutes, With as much self control as he could muster he pulled away slowly and he looked at her. He then kissed her forehead and he turned to leave. "Draco?" She asked as he stopped and turned back to look at her. "Yeah" She smiled a moment despite the sadness clutching her now shattering heart. " Your middle name is A.S.S.?" She asked as he then for a moment was quiet then he nodded. " Yeah kinda odd huh?" She then burst out laughing and he chuckled. "I never actually thought about it but yeah my middle initials do spell out Ass. " He then shook his head and she walked over to him and he hugged her. " Come on and I know it's killing us both but." He began as Hermione's name was being called. He looked at her. " I Love you and we will find a way someday to be together" He promised her as she then yelled to him. "Wait " She then took off the locket her Grandmother had given her and placed it in his pocket and kissed him. "I Love you too and someday I hope that you keep that promise"

She made her way back to the funeral and she wiped at the tears in her eyes, as she did come forward both Ron and Harry hugged her to them. Draco watched for a moment before he came out to go sit with his Mother and Aunt. "Geez Hermione what were you doing?" Ginny asked as Hermione's dress was stained with mud at the bottom and then Draco froze as he looked down at his trousers and they too were covered with mud. He used his wand to wipe away the mud then saw Hermione doing the same thing. She then looked at his direction and smiled.

Hermione then looked sullen as she knew that tomorrow would be another hard day as she was to attend The funerals for Percy and Fred and she bit her lip. She felt a familiar arm around her shoulder and she for a moment forgot that it wasn't Draco and she leaned up and kissed Viktor Krum on the lips.

Viktor was stunned as he then gave into the sensation and kissed her back. Hermione pulled away and looked at him surprised and then she took off running towards the grove of trees and she went to the base of the tree that she and Draco had moments before shared a passionate kiss and she fell to her knees. She began to sob . Viktor got up and walked after her, He was confused and wondered what was going on. They were friends, Yet he loved her and had always loved this woman. He caressed her hair as she buried her head on his shoulder and cried .The Bulgarian held her for support, She just imagined Draco was holding her and comforting her. She closed her eyes and imagined them together living in the memory.

Draco had to sit through the service but all he could think of was Hermione. He watched the Wizardgamot Wizard present his Aunt two Medals of Merlin first class and then he said a few words.

The words weren't heard by the mourners but they all watched the wizened Wizard open a book and he gestured with his wand over the coffins and they were lowered slowly to their eternal slumber.

_"In Life is Death, and in Death is Life.  
The Sacred Dance goes on and on  
From whence we came, we shall return,  
And come again.  
Seasons pass, and pass again,  
The circle stays unbroken  
Heed the words of your child, here,  
Through Your wisdom I have spoken." _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have redone this whole chapter and actually plan on making four sepperate chapters from the original. I had this already written for the most part but I have decided to pay tribute to the fallen of the war, In my opinion I believe that JK Rowling should have given them a tribute. In the book Percy lives I believe.

I am also writing a funeral tribute for Snape, And For Monica and Wendell Granger. (Yes I am killing off her parents lol)

Everyone please keep sending me your reviews!!

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Three:Fred & Percy Weasley Remembered

Wizard's National Cemetery

London,England

June 12th,1998

Hermione sat her hands in her lap clasped tightly together till her knuckles were turning white. Another funeral another day to say goodbye to more of her friends. She wondered if she was going to go nutters from all this pain encased inside her heart.

Hermione was silent as she watched the Funeral procession. Her eyes stung from the constant stream of tears that had fallen. Hermione Granger never thought she would ever stop crying, She wondered if she ever could. It didn't take much these days for her tears to fall. All she had to think about was what she lost, Just this very morning she found out she was going to have to attend to another funeral. Her Parents.

Hermione had planned everything so carefully, She had obliviated their memories and had given them new identities, They were Monica and Wendell Wilkins, They lived in Sydney and were Art dealers. She had planned it foolproof as she thought. She sobbed more now thinking about it. They had been killed because of her, Because there were still Death Eaters free running the country side and exacting their revenge. She knew that this might happen and so she had been very careful to change even her parents appearance, But they had found them, Roger and Jean Granger were dead and She knew in her heart that it was her fault.

Her parents knew nothing of the Wizardry world not because she kept it from them really, But because she didn't want to worry them. She had in one night obleviated them and transformed their appearances, Moved them to Sydney and gotten documents forged. She had the help of The Australian Minister of Magic Alexis Donovan. What she had not figured was that Rudolfo Lestrange would take out his revenge by murdering the Australian minister and finding the location of several muggle-born witches and wizards families that were hiding in Australia.

They had killed Lestrange but not before he had used her own parents as shields. He had walked into their art gallery and desimated the place, The muggle news were covering it up as a terrorist attack but Hermione knew the truth. Hermione had gotten word from Kingsley Shacklebolt that very morning.

* * *

**Earlier That Same Day..**

Surrey, England

June 12th,1998

3:27 A.M.

Hermione had been asleep exactly for three hours when she got a knock on the door. She awoke grumbling as she put on a wrapper and went to answer it. She had looked at the time on her LED Alarm clock and saw it was 3:27 A.M. She cursed as she wondered what it was and wondered what was so important that she had to be awakened at such a un Godly hour.

She frowned as she opened the door and looked at the tall black man in wizards robes,He had a grave expression on his normally kindly smiling face. "Hermione" He began. She led him in and she knew imediately she was going to have to sit down for this news. She looked at him scared, He was holding a box and she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked as he handed it to her and he then patted her hand. "the Ministry in Australia was attacked last night and.." He then looked at her. "Rudolfo Lestrange was captured but not before he evaded aurors and they.. Hermione I am so sorry and it hurts me to tell you this but your parents are.. Dead"

Kingsley continued talking offering words of comfort but Hermione just looked at him startled unable to hear any more words, She sat woodenly as he handed her then box and she looked at him stupidly. He then asked her if she needed someone to sit with her. She closed her eyes as the tears fell and he nodded going and making her a cup of tea. She stared at the box. She opened it and cried harder as she found a letter and then she saw what looked like ashes and bones. She placed the box down on the coffee table and then read the letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_There was an incident in Sydney,Australia and I am with the deepest regret now have to inform you that William and Monica Wilkins also known as William and Monica Granger's bodies were found this morning. There was an explosion and the Ministry of Australia would like to send to you their condolences._

_Their murderer was caught and he is awaiting trial as we speak,It is with deep regret that we could not forseen the events that had come to pass and regretfully we also have sustained our own casualties as well. _

_It is of course sad when we lose a friend or a relative. As to the terms of your agreement with our former Minister of Magic Alexis Donovan, We will be holding Rudolfo Lestrange in __Yatala __until we can arrange for his transfer to Askaban Prison. It is with much sorrow that i accompany this letter with what remains of your parents and that we could not recover the bodies._

_We will send you further correspondence as we make decisions on Lestranges sentencing. We have contacted a local law firm Barron and Weatherby to send an agent to you with the contents of their will. _

_Again we are truly sorry for your loss and will keep you in our good thoughts. _

_Sincerely Yours.. _

_Bertha Jerkinson _

_Australian Minister of Magic_

Hermione shook as she then screamed until she was hoarse. She then sobbed as Kingsley came in and hugged her. She looked at him. "Don't you dare touch me, Everyone I touch dies Kingsley" She went stark white and then closed her eyes. Tears burned in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

Hermione looked again at the paper in her hand and she let the tears come. Hermione's hands shook as she got up .She knew that she had Viktor and Harry and Ron to support her but she wanted Draco. She wanted his arms around her. Wanted and needed to be with him. She had in the last month started to get stress induced vomiting and she felt again nauseous. However she forced the vomit down her throat and tried to stay calm. She then went over to stand by the fireplace she looked at the fire and she went down on her knees in front of it. She then threw some floo powder into the flames.

She then crawled into the fireplace and sat there a moment her head on her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself as she let the tears come . She shook from the sobs. She heard the sound of glass breaking in the distance and she felt it like it was her own heart shattering shards piercing her very soul. To her it was over, She didn't want to be alone tonight, She closed her eyes and thought.

_I want to be with Draco,Merlin help me I need him. _

_Draco I need you.._

Strong arms encircled her waist as she was then lifted out of the Floo and taken to her bed, She lay down and curled into a ball. A set of arms held her to him as he then just let her sob it out. Hermione didn't even care who was comforting her at the moment she was delirious with grief. She just sobbed until she fell asleep. Viktor held her as she cried, He had been staying in her guest room now for the last month because he had decided that she needed a strong man in her life. She sniffled as he then just caressed her hair. She fell asleep in his embrace and he kissed her forehead softly. He closed his own eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Draco felt her need for him. He felt somehow her need and he closed his eyes and concentrated on her. He saw her apartment in his mind and knew he could apparate there. He then found himself in her home and found her and Viktor Krum cuddled together in her bed, He could see that Viktor wasn't wearing a shirt and he then turned and left.

_Shes moved on With Krum She deserves any happiness he gives her._

Hermione was asleep , Her love in her mind and heart surrounding her with dreams that would never be fulfilled; At least she had her dreams to be with him. She awoke some hours later to arms around her and looked up into brown eyes. "We have to leave soon"His voice was strong as she sat up and nodded. Viktor a pillar of strength when her world was falling apart and ripping her soul. She looked at him and she sat up and kissed him.

" I Love you Viktor, Thank you for staying with me"

Viktor's heart swelled. She loved him it was true, out of her grief love was beginning for her. She decided to move forward from now on. She would look to the future with a happiness she knew she deserved. Hermione was determined to give Viktor the chance her heart had denied him. She then kissed his cheek and went to get ready. Viktor held her hand as they sat She buried her head on his shoulder as she cried softly.

**At The Funeral..**

* * *

Harry was holding Ginny as she cried into his arms, Ron was quiet as he looked at his brother's coffins, His eyes red as his hair from the tears that fell. Hermione took her best friends hand and squeezed it as she was in Viktor's arms. The Bulgarian held her for support, It was true he had not know the Weasley family well but however was shaken by their deaths and he sat there with a sense of strength that Hermione needed. They were friends, Yet he loved her and had always loved the woman. He caressed her hair as she buried her head on his shoulder and cried then she turned to Ron and hugged him.

The sounds of Molly Weasley's wails continued as the priest spoke in a wizened voice. "Today we pay honor to two good men who died to help defend our world from the evil forces of he who should not be named. Percival Ignatius Weasley and Fredrick Arther Weasley. A few of their friends and family members have fond memories to share. Today with us."

Ron stood and he talked about how he grew up with his brothers, The tears ran down his sodding cheeks as he then finished with." I may have been my parents youngest son and always gotten the hand me downs but I wouldn't change it for all the world my older brothers were good honorable men and I hope that I can live up to their memory." Ron then went back to sit down. Hermione had watched the crowd as many had gathered to pay their respects. This was the second funeral she had attended like this already. She for a moment was quiet as she stood and approached the podium.

" I met both Percy and Fred when I was 11 years old, They are the older brothers of my best friend Ron. Fred was always a prankster, He always made me laugh and we always had fun. Percy was strict and he highly was organized. He was someone I looked up to and they will truly be missed. They were good men who believed in freedom and not in the message that Lord Voldermort was spreading they fought valent and brave, They were heroes and still are. I loved them like they were my own older brothers. I know that wherever they are they are looking down upon us now and smiling cheering us on in our daily lives. Their deaths were not in vain their bravery lives on in all of us as we live on into the new braver and safer world for the future generations that will live in it as well as those of us who will never forget."

She then went to sit as she did she noticed a stalk of white blonde hair at the back of the procession. She caught his eye a moment. He looked back at her silently then nodded she nodded back as she took her seat. Then she got up quietly excusing herself saying she had to go to the Loo and walked back towards Draco. She saw his hands were folded in his lap and his face a emotionless mask. He replied quietly.

"That was a beautiful tribute" He then looked at her and he felt his heart stop. She was in beautiful misery,Her nose was red as her eyes were also rimmed red yet she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "Thank you for coming it means something" She replied as she then for a moment felt a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything right here Hermione?" Viktor asked as Hermione bit her lip a moment then nodded. " I was just giving my condolences to Draco, Fred and Percy are.. Were his second cousins" Viktor raised an eyebrow at that as he looked at Draco. He then nodded. " They are going to be lowering the caskets now " He told her. Hermione was quiet she just looked at Draco. She then nodded quietly. "Give us a minute Viktor?" She asked as Viktor nodded and he squeezed her shoulder then kissed her cheek.

Draco watched Viktor a moment going back to his seat . "It seems you've moved on" He replied. There was little emotion in his voice as he then grew quiet. "Draco Don't" She started then she closed her eyes. "Don't make this harder for us both than it already is" She pleaded. He nodded. "We've already said our goodbye Hermione" He told her as a tear fell down his cheek. She wanted to sweep that tear away and hold him. She nodded. "Thank you" She said as she then turned to leave and didn't dare look back at him. She closed her eyes as Viktor came and put an arm around her. She started to sob horribly. She finally turned to look at Draco. All she saw was a look of sadness on his handsome face and of loss. She then tried to give him a faint smile.

_I'll always Love you" _

Both thought to each other as Draco turned. He got into the black limo and looked at her one more time. "Forever" He whispered as he then got in and the door closed. "Forever" Hermione whispered as she then approached the coffins and threw her roses on them. She then turned and watched the Limo speed away. "Goodbye" She said quietly. She then turned as Viktor took her hand and was silent.

Hermione Wiped her tears as she entered her home. She still had one more funeral to attend, Her parents. She knew that she had Viktor and Harry and Ron to support her but she wanted Draco. She wanted his arms around her. Wanted and needed to be with him. She went to the bathtub and closed her eyes as she tried to relax and calm down. She knew the stress was getting to her.

The mansion was silent around her. Her Parents had left her everything and tomorrow she was to bury them. She closed her eyes and thought about how they had made love that night;How it had been beautiful and she had felt more alive when he had been inside her than she had ever in her 18 years. She wrapped her arms around herself as she let the tears come . She shook from the sobs. She heard the sound of glass breaking in the distance and she felt it like it was her own heart shattering shards piercing her very soul. To her it was over, This was her farewell to the man she loved. No one else would ever compare to Draco. She knew it.

She got out of the bath and went to the mirror. She wiped off the condensation and looked at herself. Her skin was sallow looking,Her eyes red and puffy. She looked a mess. She then grabbed a cool compress to hold to her eyes as she went to put on her robe and she didn't even dry her hair she let if fall around her unruly as she made her way to her bed and lay down on it.

* * *

Draco went home to his Manor house and he entered the study. "I Do Not want to be disturbed**" **He told his house elf as he poured himself some fire whiskey and began to drink. He shook his head. His heart was breaking. He had seen her and all he had wanted to do was comfort her,Love her as his heart demanded. She was with another man and she didn't deny it. He knew she deserved better than himself, Better than Krum even. He was quietly looking at the fire as he then drank his whiskey. He knew he had to forget her. It was difficult to do however no matter what he tried it wasn't working too well. He just sighed as he drained the bottle of whiskey and threw it at the fireplace, The loud crash sounded around him but it didn't sound to him like breaking glass but it was the sound of his shattering heart.

Hermione made a decision then. She got up and she went to the floo as she did she threw the green powder into the flames and the flames glowed green. She then shouted. "Malfoy Manor" Before she disappeared. Hermione arrived as she heard a womans voice giggling. She then bit her lip.

_I shouldn't have come he's moved on without me"_

Draco was in his study when his Mother had entered. "Draco darling, you cannot do this to yourself., Besides I have something wonderful to tell you." Narcissa Snape smiled as she looked at her son.

" I'm pregnant"

She replied. Draco smiled at that. "Thats wonderful" He exclaimed as she giggled. All Hermione heard was that whoever this woman was she was pregnant and she heard him exclaim happily. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as she did she turned and floo home. She rubbed the soot off of her and fell into her bed racked with tears and total heartbreak. Another woman carried his child, Another woman warmed his bed.

Narcissa was beyond thrilled. " I hope it's a girl I've always wanted a daughter" She replied as she then heard what sounded like a sniff. She exited the study to see a young woman disappear into the floo leaving, She only caught sight that the girl was petite, And wearing a bathrobe. She shook her head. She then forgot about the incident as she went back to the study where her son was looking at his fireplace and for a moment she wondered about the girl. She shook her head. She knew her son didn't have a mistress she reasoned that it was someone who perhaps sleep flooed, It happened time to time. Narcissa then smiled as she looked at her son. "I wish that your father had lived to share this joy with us. We bury him next week Darling,It's so final isn't it ?" She asked as she placed a hand on her tummy a moment. " At least I have you children to remember Severus with." She told him. Draco got up and went to hug his mother as he did he just rubbed her back. "Mother it will be alright" He told her as he then was now more determined to be strong for Narcissa. "You have me " He told her as he kissed her forehead and he escorted her to her bedroom. He had watched the flames for a moment flash green and then he knew someone had been there.

All he saw was a small figure, He couldn't make out much more however his heart leaped in his throat as he just denied it, She hadn't come,She wouldn't she had a great life without him. It was wishful thinking, Hermione was in Viktor's arms right now and he was alone.

He walked to his wing of the huge manor. As he did he thought about the way they had made love, The way he was alive inside her, How it felt to love somebody, How they had given into their Forbidden Desires in those few hours, How he had held her afterwards just awed by her skin, The taste of her lips on his, The way she moaned his name and the look in her eyes as he pleasured her over and over again. He had never wanted that night to ever end.

He walked as he did he felt instantly aroused. He knew he needed her tonight, that he needed to touch her, to hold her, to look into those beautiful brown eyes, His soul felt like it was splitting. He saw for a moment in his mind her in Viktor's arms and he felt shattered. He so wanted to kill Krum but he knew he wouldn't begrudge her happiness, If she could find it with Viktor so be it.

He saw Babbette his mother's companion and Lucius's mistress, he for a moment took in her curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little bit taller than Hermione, and her bosom wasn't quite as ample but it would have to make do. He had never before really thought about how much she looked like Hermione but in his semi drunken state all he knew was that he needed her, Needed to bury himself so deep into flesh . He then began to see Hermione in her place and smiled seductively at this woman.

"Babbette come with me I have a service for you to perform, I ask that you however do not speak"

He told her taking her hand and walking to his bedroom. She was silent as he kissed her,This wasn't the first time her master had done this with her. However she saw the look of pain in his eyes and she kissed him back as she did she felt his sadness and desperation in that kiss. She could tell his heart was broken. She allowed him to make love with her, He was surprisingly gentle of a lover. She spasmed a few times, She didn't say a word when he had silenced the room and had used the contraceptive spell on them, She moaned as he pumped her full and deeply. She then heard him cry out another's name.

She was silent as he for a moment held her and said he loved her. She knew it wasn't her that he was picturing in his mind and heart. She got up after he used her again. Each time it was more pleasurable for her however she knew she didn't love this man and he did not love her. She was a bit taken back when he whispered.

"I love you Hermione please marry me,lets not fight anymore, Lets make love forever"

She then waited for him to begin snoring when she got up to change clothes and she went to take her own shower. Master had been semi drunk she knew it but he had not hurt her, She wasn't mad in fact. She felt his heartbreak, knew it as if it were her own. She knew she would never speak of this night to another living soul. She smiled quietly to herself however as she knew that master would come to her again in a few days time. She knew she shouldn't be pleased with the fact she allowed herself to be used by him, But since it was she who had taught him all he knew about women in the first place, She took a sense of pride. It was as if a student was teaching the teacher.

She remembered when she had moved to the mansion Draco was about sixteen years of age then. Babette had begun an affair with Lucius. At that time of course she had also befriended Narcissa. It worked for them, Lucius left Narcissa alone and Babette warmed his bed at night, They had an understanding. Narcissa had her own affair with Severus Snape at the time that had been going on for close to nineteen years so Lucius had taken a lover, It was common in arranged marriages.

Babette had begun to fallen in love with Lucius, When he was sent to Askaban it broke her heart,However she relived each stolen moment when his son touched her. She would close her eyes and it would be Luc touching her. She would always leave afterwards. She was silent as she lay in her bed and thanked the Goddess above that she had a good home and that if it meant taking care of these two good people so be it. Her own heart ached for Luc but she knew he was gone, His death had been sudden. She blamed no one but himself for the things he did.

Draco was asleep he was quiet and peaceful for the first time in a longtime, his mind was surrounded of images of Hermione Granger.

Hermione came home and went to Viktor's room and woke him. "Hold me?" She asked him as she got into bed with him and laid her head on his chest, He kissed her forehead and she gave herself over to the fact that she would move on now with Viktor and she smiled despite her pain. She was safe in his arms and she needed the strength he showed her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have redone this whole chapter and actually plan on making four sepperate chapters from the original. I had this already written for the most part but I have decided to pay tribute to the fallen of the war, In my opinion I believe that JK Rowling should have given them a tribute. In the book Percy lives I believe.

I am also writing a funeral tribute for Snape, He is one of my favorite characters in the series and I think in the end he deserved a lot better send off then he received.

Everyone please keep sending me your reviews!!

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Four:Severus Snape finally gets some respect

Wizard's National Cemetery

London,England

June 19th,1998

Draco was standing at the front of the precession as the black horse drawn carriage had came to a halt. He stood there with his hands clutched together as he looked down at the open grave before him. Soon he knew it was going to be filled with his Father's body. He sniffed as he thought about Severus Snape and knew that he hadn't really gotten to know him as a Father and Son should truly have however he loved hm a great deal.

It may have been true that Severus Snape hadn't raised him but he knew that he was no less a Father to him. He had been the head of his house in Slytherin and he had always shown Draco a good amount of respect and was always honest with him. Severus had always taken a shine to him and he knew why a year earlier. His mother had finally broken the silence on the secret she had held for sixteen long years. Lucius Malfoy died that very morning trying to escape Askaban Prison. With that it had given Narcissa some relief as it had too Draco at the time. Draco was happy he was dead the only thing that saddened the occasion was that Draco himself hadn't taken the pathetic excuse for a human beings life himself.

Draco still harbored a bitter resentment to Lucius Malfoy and always would, The man he thought was his Father was a cold hearted and sadistic man, He wasn't capable of love or compassion at all. Many a times Lucius had chosen his loyalty to The Dark Lord Voldermort and not to his family. It was true the Narcissa and Lucius had an arranged marriage but for a time Narcissa had feelings for Lucius but those died shortly after their marriage had begun. Narcissa then had begun to see the former Potions Master and Head Master of Hog warts. Their affair lasted almost twenty years. It hadn't bothered Lucius in the slightest since he was impotent or so he claimed as he never once touched his beautiful wife except on their wedding night to consumate their vows.

When Narcissa had gotten pregnant with Draco,Lucius had been thrilled that there would be a son to pass his fortune to. He also would torment Narcissa for what was left of his miserable life time with calling her a whore and abusing her. Draco had grown up in a household that many couldn't possibly dream of, He was spoiled rotten and by the time he was five, His surrogate Father had begun to train him in becoming a true Malfoy as he put it. Draco had at the time idolized Lucius and wanted to be just like him. Narcissa often tried to interfere but was always met with a fist in anger or a unforgivable curse. Draco wasn't old enough then to understand what his mothers life had been reduced to. She had gone from a strong willed person to someone meek and who tried to make herself invisible.

It was at Lucius's knee that Draco was taught to hate muggle born witches and wizards, it was a training that had corrupted him deeply into his soul, Yet he had fallen in love with one, He was 11 when they had met, He had always thought she was beautiful and her smartness is what drew him in like a moth to a flame. Draco had come home telling his mother about this girl and she had been pleased. with Draco's choice, Lucius had not been. Draco had to hide his feelings for Hermione. He had tried to make himself hate her but couldn't he had hurt her over the years and he was ashamed of it.

Draco stood there and looked at his Dad's casket and he closed his eyes as he ran a hand over the wooden tomb and he then smiled as he thought of the life his mother had when finally her and Severus had been united. He had stood as best man at his mum's wedding and as Lord of the Manor now, He had given his Dad Severus the permission to marry her. He had at the time wished that he was holding Hermione's hand as he had dreamed of their own wedding day. He knew that dream was dead now. Draco took a seat and he held his mothers hand as she lay her head on his shoulder and wept for her husband. He caressed her hair and tried to comfort her. He was tired of misery, He had grown hard in his heart since the night he had seen Hermione in bed with Viktor Krum. He however had channeled that anger into work, He worked now hard trying to make Malfoy a name to be respected, He had aspirations, Political ones.

He at eighteen was now working for Hog warts as it's governorship. He would start this next school year as an advisor to the Wizards counsel where the school was concerned, it was a Malfoy tradition that he would uphold. Then after his four years had run it's course he would take a position as the assistant Minister of Magic, The plans had been laid out for him since he was six years old and he knew that this was how things were going to be. He would eventually marry a pure blood and settle down and have an heir. It was expected of him, Although in his mind and heart he married Hermione Granger and they had a few children.

He rose and said a few words about Severus Snape and he cried a tear as she then replied. " Severus Snape was a great man, He was a Father, A Professor and one of the Greatest Head Masters in Hog warts History, He was not always easy to get along with but he had a troubled life, I love him he was my Father and he is my Hero. I hope to be that for my own children someday " He then went to sit down he saw a familiar head of curls in the back, her face covered in tears as she had watched him.

Hermione had attended Snape's funeral alone, She had decided she needed to tell Draco something very important .Something that would change his whole life.

Hermione had been feeling sick some weeks now. Viktor worried about the stress his girlfriend was under. He had her go to the doctors. He held her hand as they got back the results.

"Miss Granger congratulations your pregnant"

The words penetrated her mind and she stilled. She closed her eyes a moment. She then felt Viktor squeeze her hand and looked at him with sorrow. It was not his child and they both knew it, Their relationship had not gotten to that stage yet. He caressed her face. "I will raise it as it is my own" He told her. She then dried her tears .Draco had left her with something more precious than he would ever know. She wondered if she should go to him, Her heart ached to do so. She closed her eyes and she accepted that he was with another and she also carried his child, She had decided last minute that she would tell him and let him turn her away but he needed to know that in seven months she would be giving him a son, The healers that day had confirmed she was carrying a boy. She had looked at Viktor who bless his heart hadn't pushed her to know the identity of her baby's Paternal parent. He was the one who held her at night now and who would raise her son with her. But still she felt Draco had a right to know. She closed her eyes as she then saw him look at her and she bit her lip. She unconscionably placed a hand over her stomach and tried to calm down.

"Marry me give our baby a name and a good life"

Viktor's words were dancing in her head as she thought about it, If she married Viktor her son would have a father who he could grow up taking after, She knew that he'd be loved a great deal, She knew that Draco would love their child also but wasn't sure if he would stay with her. Everyday Hermione and Viktor's love was growing and she knew that she would have to answer him soon. She waited patiently as well wishers were talking to Draco and his mother and then she looked at him. "We need to talk about something very important" She told him.

Draco was silent as he looked at her. He nodded curtly as he then walked with her to a familiar spot in the glade of apple trees. He crossed his arms. "Alright talk Hermione" He said looking at her, his heart couldn't take any more abuse so he just hardened it and he replied. "Whatever it is lets get through this and then go our separate ways shall we?" Hermione looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. Here he was the man she loved, The father of her unborn child and he was acting like.. Like.. "Forget it" She said as she then turned to leave him. She then found herself pressed up against the tree and his eyes like ice stared at her. "Do not play games with my heart woman" he said in a bitter tone.

"I'm Pregnant"

She blurted out looking at him. Draco had turned to walk away when she had told him that. He stopped and closed his eyes a moment and he nodded. "I hope you and Viktor are excited by the news" He said willing the pain from his heart and voice. "We are but you don't understand " She began as she then shouted. " Draco will you look at me when I'm talking to you?" She cried out as he had begun to walk away again. He turned and looked at her menacingly. " Congratulations you finally killed me, " He spat out, She looked at him in tears. "I'm having a son,Viktor asked me to marry him, " She began as she steeled her courage. "He's.. " She then looked at him sharply. She then thought how much he was acting like Lucius in that moment. " I'm sorry I came,Sorry I thought you had the right to know about our son.. " She replied as she then turned to leave. He then watched her quietly. For a moment it took him to let it sink into his mind, His heart was already in such pain.

Draco watched her leave and then it hit him. He felt like his world was falling apart as he watched her. She was having a baby . She was marrying another man and he let her walk away, He had seen the uncertainty in her eyes, the nervousness, He wondered why that was it wasn't as if she was going to tell him it was his was she? He then looked at her retreating form and swore as he ran to catch up with her. She turned and lifted her wand pointing it at him and gave him a look of total hatred.

"Go to Hell Draco I hate you I wish that you would just go away and leave me the Hell alone, Our baby doesn't deserve you as it's Father"

With those words she disapperated and left him standing there stunned. He looked at the spot and then kicked the dirt. "Fuck" He muttered as he then saw people looking at him and he then sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is completely new as I will be explaining a few things.

Basically everything your reading in this chapter is a plot filler and will be used to explain a few things. Also We get a glimpse into a part of Hermione's life that she hadn't expected.

Everyone please keep sending me your reviews!!

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Five: A Unexpected Discovery

London,England

June 21st, 1998

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as Viktor caressed her hair softly, He kissed her forehead as he tried to keep her calm. He knew this was the hardest thing she would ever do, Viktor was so caring and loving but her treacherous heart cried for Draco's arm around her. . He was holding her for support as they had walked into the Law Office of Barron and Weatherby. A proper looking gentleman has escorted them to his private office and now they sat in two thread bane overstuffed chairs. Hermione noticed the chairs were green which in her opinion horribly clashed with the tangerine color of the walls. She wondered for a moment who had decorated this room and then she was polite and quiet even if the colors were giving her a headache.

The man was holding his bowler in his hand it also was lime green. For a moment this man reminded him of Cornelius Fudge as she took in his mannerisms. She then noticed that he was shuffling papers and then he took out a ledger book. "Yes Miss Granger, it's unfortunate that we are meeting under such dire circumstances, However as unpleasant as this is going to be,rest assured your best interests were taken into consideration."

Hermione did not like the sound of what this lawyer was telling her. He then was accompanied by Blaise Zabini who came in and looked at her and nodded. " My associate Mr Zabini will be assisting you today as I have a prior engagement." He told the couple as he then left and Blaise looked at Hermione.

"First of all I am learning the law, Second I really am sorry for your loss Hermione, Viktor I am glad to see you here with her. Lastly, I will read the will and you maybe surprised by what was discovered or perhaps not."

Blaise then cleared his throat as he opened the sealed envelope and he began to read.

_We Roger and Jean Granger , _

_Being of sound mind and body, Requite to our only child Hermione Jean Granger The amount of our wealth, All of our holdings. It is our wish that Hermione however opens the enclosed letter and reads it and knows the truth about everything. Hermione we adopted you when you were one years old, In this envelope is your legal Birth Certificate, _

_We know that your Birth Parents were pure blood wizard and a witch. We were not allowed to speak of the day you were brought to us, However now that we are gone, I should know the truth. We loved you as if you were own child and we still will love you, All that we know about your birth parents is on the Birth certificate and the enclosed letter as well. Please take good care of yourself and we are very proud of you .You are a strong woman and will go far in life. _

_Love, always Mum and Dad._

Blaise handed over the box that held the letter and Birth certificate. He gave Hermione a small look. "It seems that we are related and this is why Xavier wanted me to conduct this meeting. This is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you. " Blaise then got up and hugged Hermione who was still stunned. " This says that we are.." She saw him nod and she then hugged him back and Viktor smiled. He then kissed her lips gently as Blaise went to sit back down. He watched the couple for a moment he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he wasn't too keen on her being with Viktor. He however also knew he couldn't tell her exactly who he preferred she spent her time with. He knew about their relationship because a drunken Draco had came and needed a confidant. He didn't want to alienate his sister in the first five minutes that she knew of her lineage.. He looked at her and wished she would speak with Draco and listen to his side of things. He knew his best mate loved her, It had shocked and surprised him that A Malfoy especially Draco Malfoy had fallen in love but also with a muggle born? At the time Blaise hadn't known Hermione was his twin, But he had deduced that she would be better suited to his best friend.

"Your my sister, We are twins and you are a Zabini, Other than what your muggle parents left you, You are entitled to half the Zabini Fortune, as it is you are now the single most wealthiest witch in the wizarding world. You have the option to do whatever you desire, I would ask that since you already have a Manor home, We do you and I that is.. I would ask if you moved in and we got to know each other as family."

Hermione nodded as she looked at Blaise. " Your my brother Blaise this is amazing I always was sad I grew up a lonely child, A only child " She told him. He knew what she was feeling as he nodded. "This is a shock for me too because all these years I begged our parents for a sister or brother and here you are" He then smiled. He then opened the door for her. "I know that you are going through a lot of emotional pain right now I am always here to lend a sympathetic ear or to help you drink a bottle of Fire Whiskey" He told her.

Hermione frowned a moment then she looked at Blaise. As she did a tear fell from her eye. He hugged her. "Thank you" she had thought she had lost her whole family and yet here was someone she belonged to. She couldn't put into words what that meant to her.

Viktor, Can I talk to Blaise alone for a moment it's about my mum and dad" she told him as Viktor nodded and Hermione waited for Viktor to leave the room. She then looked at Blaise. "Your going to be an uncle" She smiled as she saw the look on his face. Blaise smiled ear to ear in a grin that was wide and full of happiness. "Congratulations" He then smiled. "The baby's Draco's" She told him straight forward. He faltered then stared at her. He paced a moment. "I'll kill him" He replied as he then looked at her. " I'll bloody well kill that bastard" Hermione bit her lip. " Blaise I left him,Two days ago i told him and he didn't take it very well. " She looked at her brother. " Mia, I know you slept with Draco he comes to my house two nights ago drunk off his arse and well it wasn't good." He told her as she looked at him shocked a moment. She closed her eyes. "Blaise we got in a fight and pretty much I told him and he doesn't want anything to do with us. And Viktor's been so good he's been so supportive, He doesn't know the baby's Draco's though." She began. She then buried her face in her hands.

Blaise listened to her as she told him about the night they had made love, How he had made her feel, How she still felt and then she looked at Blaise. " It'll never work between us, He was acting like Lucius, He then was so cold I felt so empty, I tried to tell him Blaise I couldn't keep something like that from the man I Love, I mean I'm with Viktor and he cares about me, He loves me and he's.. " She then closed her eyes. "He's not Draco.. Besides, He's seeing someone else and she's pregnant too, I went to his house the night I found out about my parents,And he.. She was there and he sounded so happy" Blaise was quiet as he then looked at her. "Did you talk to him that night maybe you heard wrong because Mia, Draco's not seeing anyone" He told her. She nodded. " I heard correctly he was thrilled, He sounded so happy I even got a glimpse of her, Tall beautiful the perfect Malfoy bride." She said as she then wrapped her arms around her waist. "My son deserves someone who is going to be there no matter what, Who will love him .I don't want him in my life if he's going to view our baby as a mistake, True he is unexpected but he's my child, He's a part of the man I love and was conceived in love" She then bit her lip. " I don't care if he lives with me, I do want him to be there for our son, I know that is a lot to ask for, But he helped create this miracle and I want him to share it with me but we'll never work out, I mean look at me, I'm still a filthy little mud-blood in his eyes and I don't want my son to be raised by a man who hates his mothers people."

Blaise was about to point out that she was a Pure blood when she continued. "Besides, I don't even know what damage Lucius did to him,I mean Lucius was a cold hearted bastard,I don't want my son to grow up that way, I'm not going to raise him to hate someone because they were born a muggle or because they are different." She was afraid that Draco would turn into his Father because he had that day with her. She then wiped her eyes. "Viktor asked me to marry him Blaise and I haven't said anything yet, I know that right now I need time so when do you want me to move into the Manor?" She asked him as she then smiled quietly to herself. "A change of scenery will do me wonders" She told him.

Hermione then looked at her Birth certificate and smiled.

* * *

_**Name: Isabel Grace Zabini**_

_**Birthplace: Verona Italy**_

_**8Ibs 12oz 22cm Long**_

_**D.O.B.:5/7/1980 07:21 PM**_

_**Father: Pietro Zabini**_

_**Mother: Alexia Zabini**_

_**Siblings: Blaise Zabini**_

* * *

Hermione then opened the scroll that was the letter from her birth parents and looked at it and smiled quietly till she got half way through it and she looked at Blaise sharply. "There is no way I am going to do this." She then read the letter to him, As she did she shook her head. Inside was also the contract.

* * *

_**To our Dearest and most beloved Daughter Isabel, **_

_**If you are reading this then we are deceased and Blaise has contacted you as he has been instructed to. Today is a day of great Joy for we are reunited again. We never wanted to give you to muggles but there were circumstances that lead us to that very hard decision. We placed you with a family that was wealthy in the standards of muggle society. .That way when you came of age you will understand what it means to be a pure blood. **_

_**Your Father and I live for the day to hold you again in our arms daughter. Enclosed is a picture of us both from the day when you and Blaise were born, On this day you will find out so much and we are sorry for leaving you,But you were in danger You see there is this wizard his name is Lord Voldermort. The day you and Blaise were born there was a prophecy, He asked your Father to find the child with the crescent shaped birthmark and destroy her. **_

_**You my love are that child, We loved you and so we gave you to another family to protect and save you. You are protected with a charm to change your appearance as well as to protect you from dark magic. The day when Lord Voldermort is defeated is a dream that will come true. We have faith in you and Little Harry Potter. We hope that you will have a hand in his defeat. **_

_**Enclosed is your Birth Certificate and as you have already guessed by now as you are reading this letter, Please do not hate us for trying to give you a better life. Please do not hate Blaise because he knows not everything that has happened. You were chosen to help defeat the Dark Wizard and we are so proud of you . The Granger's have renamed you Hermione which means bearer of light, It is our hopes that you do live up to that . We know that you will not disappoint us. **_

_**One last thing we need to tell you, Your Father and our good friend Lucius Malfoy made an unbreakable vow when you were born, You are betrothed to his son Draco. Draco will hopefully be able to overcome the Malfoy stigmata and become a strong independent man in his own rights and beliefs. We, Your Father and I do not share the views that Lucius was raised with, Your Father is an honorable man however and for your sake as well as the Malfoy Heir please take care of each other grow independent and teach him love. If you have any other questions, Ask Cissa, That is Narcissa Malfoy, She is your God Mother she is a childhood friend of mine, She will help you with all you need. I am sorry I cannot be there for this day, I am not ashamed of giving you away when I know it is for your best intrest. My only regret is that I cannot watch you grow into the beautiful and wonderful young woman you will become.**_

_**Someday you and Draco will perhaps have a child and you will understand. Please take care of each other and take care of Blaise and be strong for each other. **_

_**Love,Always and Forever my most beautiful Bella. **_

_**Mama **_

_**Alexia Rose Zabini**_

* * *

Hermione read the letter and she cried softly as she looked at the words. She felt the emotions that went into it and she smelled the faint smell of Jasmine and honeysuckle. She just held the scroll to her chest a moment then she looked up at Blaise. Blaise's eyes were tearing as she went over and hugged her brother. She looked at Blaise as she for a moment wiped tears out of his eyes.

Blaise took the letter and looked at her. " There's no way around it if you wanted to force his hand so your son has a Father" He began. She shook her head. "No I never want Draco to be with me especially if I have to force him, I don't believe in arranged marriages even if I do love him Blaise." She told him and he understood. She then looked at him. " I guess my name is Isabel" She then laughed. " I actually like that but I am so used to Hermione" She then folded her hands in her lap. She then looked at the door. "What should I do Blaise, I don't want to hurt either of them but someone is going to get hurt, and sadly right now it looks like that's going to be Draco because as much as I love him, I can't ask him to change all he ever knew" She hoped Blaise understood as she then got up. "Come by my flat later and help me pack? " She asked then gave him the address on a piece of paper and kissed his cheek. "Take care brother dearest"

She opened the door to leave and as she did Blaise saw Viktor wrap his arm around her waist. Blaise closed the door and then placed his forehead against the wood and closed his eyes and thought. He then went to sit behind the desk as he did, He wondered if he should just lock Hermione and Draco into a room together until they worked out their feelings. He was tempted to do so., He could see how each of them were perfectly matched for each other and now with the news she was having the Malfoy Heir, It made the irony of fate more twisted. He noticed she had left the contract with him and he smiled as he realized that he could work with it, For now he'd put it away and hold on to it. He knew he would give his best mate a heads up on her feelings and her reluctance to marry Viktor and leave the ball in Draco's court. He was going to also ask his best friend who the pregnant woman was that she thought he was dating and involved with.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke A/N: This chapter is completely new as I will be explaining a few things.

Basically everything your reading in this chapter is a plot filler . .

Everyone please keep sending me your reviews!!

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Six: Moving Day

Zabini Manor

Wiltshire,England

June 22nd 1998

Hermione was wrapping her breakable items in news paper as she was being meticulous in packing up her belongings. She knew she was going to leave some of the things here just in case that she ever needed a place to come home to. Viktor had acted very understanding when she explained to him that she needed some time apart, To think.

She didn't come right out and turn down his proposal because she was swinging that way in truth. She however wondered what a life with the Bulgarian would be like. She wondered a great deal many things. She had everything but the furniture packed and she looked at the apartment with a sense of emptiness. But then she reminded herself that she was moving into a Manor, A home befitting a Zabini which she was one. She wondered about the house of her ancestors and the life of a pure blood. She was a little nervous really, For so long she had been moniker-ed a Mud-blood to find she had pure blood, Even more than Draco did in his veins. She sighed as she then went to the bathroom and she drank a cool glass of water trying to settle her stomach. She got sick every morning now and knew it was the baby. She had a doctors appointment the following week and knew that if she had it her way then Draco would go with her. But she lived in reality and had decided she wasn't going to ask Draco for a damn thing. She had decided he would come around if he wanted to, If not then she would give her child extra love to compensate.

She then went to transforming boxes into charms and placed them on her charm bracelet for easier mobility. She wasn't the brightest and smartest witch of her time for nothing. She looked around at what was left and she then noticed something out of the corner of her eye, It was shiny and glittered in the sunlight. She bent down to retrieve it and she gasped as she saw what it was. She turned the cuff link over and looked at the crest on it. She for a moment ran a fingertip over the crest of a Dragon wrapped around a serpent and she imediately thought of Draco. She shook her head.

_He has never been here I am being silly_

She then placed it as if it was a charm on her bracelet so she could look at it later. She then smiled as she heard a pop and Blaise apparated behind her. " You do know that if it was anyone else you wouldn't be able to do that?" She asked as she turned and smiled. She had wards up around her apartment to keep people from apparating in and out unless she wanted them there. She then smiled bittersweet at the cuff link on her bracelet. She had at one time wanted and needed Draco but he'd never come to her place, He would scoff at the meager surroundings in which she had lived in. Blaise just smiled as he then went to looking around. " Where are you boxes?" He asked as she showed him her bracelet and he chuckled.

"Bella you really are brilliant" He then smiled . He then noticed the glint of something on her silver charm bracelet. " What is that?" He asked as he then went to examine it. "Oh I found it on the floor here , It's a cuff link I think anyways I don't know who it belongs to but it is a beautiful design" She told him. Blaise kept his outter calm as he studied Draco's cufflink, He knew it was his because Blaise himself had given them to him. Blaise however wondered when Draco had been in her apartment. He asked her. "So you have no idea who this belongs to, It is a beautiful design." He then asked." I think you should keep it for good luck for now perhaps place it on a necklace though so it doesn't slip off your charm bracelet." He told her. He then noticed something.

"Hermione, Where did you get that locket your wearing?" He looked at it examining it and smiled as he replied. "The Zabini coat of arms" She smiled. " It was my Grandmothers , I mean my muggle parents told me so why is there something wrong with me wearing it?" He shook his head. " No it's just that it carries a protection spell is all, I wonder if you removed it would your appearance change?" She went for the clasp and she then looked at blaise as he watched her hair change color and her eyes turn blue, Her brown hair turned a shade of blue black and he nodded.

"You should look in the glass" he told her as he then smiled. "Wow" Hermione said as she looked at herself. " It's me.. I look like you" She said then realized of course she did they were twins. "Blaise, I think we should keep this between us for now" She told him slipping back on the locket and her appearance changing back to it's usual visage. He nodded. He then smiled as she looked around the room. She then gave a slight smile. " I think all my affairs are in order" She then hugged him a moment. "To Zabini Manor"

She replied as she closed her eyes and he took her hand in his. She opened her eyes and was standing in front of a larg emanor house, She looked around and smiled as the door opened and a house elf greeted them. "Welcome Master, Mistress tinky is happy you are home with us again." hermione nodded as she then asked. "Where is my room and I would like to freshen up a bit so can you please show me?" The elf nodded and took Hermiones outstretched hand and led her to a beautifully decorated room in the colors of Jade and silver, She smiled as she looked at it and then saw the Queen sized bed and she went and lay on it looking up at the ceiling. "Will Mistress Isabel require anything further?" She shook her head. She then was left alone and she got up to explore her room.

Hermione noticed right away a door and opened it, As she did she saw that it led to her private bathroom. She smiled and decided she wanted to bathe, She stripped down and she turned on the water, she then went to open the medicine cabinet to find there was already Bath items there for her. She smiled at that and wondered if she would get used to the life of a wealthy Pure Blood, It was true she had grown up in a nice home her parents after all were Dentists and they always made sure their daughter got everything she needed, She looked and saw that the tub was a lot like the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, She turned a knob and Lavender bubbles filled the bath tub and the room with the scent of Jasmine and Vanilla. She then checked to make sure the water was the right temperature before she submerged herself in the luxury of the bubbles. She closed her eyes and relaxed not thinking about locking the chamber door because she was used to having her own privacy.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Manor going over the estate ledgers when he realized he needed a word with Blaise. He could use some of the legal advice his friend would offer and so he apparated to the Manor and he then heard a sound, He had apparated to the guest bedroom he always used when he stayed over like a few days previously when he had gotten drunk and cried and made a fool of himself over Hermione. He then heard the noise again and he then smelled Lavender and Vanilla. He closed his eyes as he took and sat on the bed and thought about her, Those were her scents. He thought perhaps he was imagining it as he then lay back on the bed and looked up at the enchanted ceiling a moment, He wished for stars and they appeared he looked at the constellations and planets a bit, That always seemed to calm him. He didn't hear the door open or hear her humming as Hermione had exited the bathroom and realized she had forgotten to get herself a towel. She opened the door stark nakers and then she froze as Draco had turned his head and they looked at each other a moment, He was surprised but then he noticed the slight curve in her stomach as he then looked at her. Hermione for a moment was so shocked she forgot she was naked until he sat up and she could see the reaction that it had on him. She then blushed as she then went to cover herself.

"I wish you wouldn't hide such beauty and perfection"

Draco's voice said softly as he looked at her and for a moment all his muscles tensed especially the ones below his belt and he let out a ragged breath. "What are you doing here Granger ?" He asked as he then closed his eyes. Her very presence effected him so much. She had thrown on a robe and she then replied. "I live here now" He opened his eyes and looked at her sharply. "What how and are you screwing Blaise?" He asked. She gave him an incredulous look. " Not that it is any of your business but no I am not screwing anyone and why must men assume because a woman lives with a man it means they had to be screwing each other?" she asked as she then sat down at the vanity intending to ignore him. Draco watched her as she looked so at home here. "Then how come you are living here?" He asked as she looked at him from her reflection in the guild-ed mirror.

"Again what business of it is yours? I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I bloody well feel like it's not like your my Father or my Hus.. Your nothing to me Draco you made that perfectly clear you wnat nothing to do with me.." She then called for Tippy. Tippy appeared and she smiled. " Yes Mistress how may i be of service? She took a breath a moment then replied. " I would like an apple, The green ones please . Also could you be a dear and please tell Master that I will be joining him for dinner in the dining hall at seven, I will be taking a nap" She told Tippy who curtsied and then nodded. " Anything else Mistress. ?" Hermione shook her head. " No not at this time thank you Tippy" She then went to brush her hair ignoring Draco who watched her and the way she commanded the elf and it did her bidding with no question. He watched how she was acting like a pure blood and realized she was fitting it to the t that it was as if she was born into the fold.

"Draco could you refrain from staring at me and please tell me what it is you want and then leave me to rest, I am in a delicate condition and need my rest" She then fiddled with her charm bracelet a moment. He saw the glitter of gold and he froze. "Where did you get that?' He asked her as he had approached and she froze. " It was left in my apartment, " She then turned and looked at him. " Did you want it back?" She asked him boldly as she then saw the look on his face. " i'm not stupid Draco " She replied as she then removed it from the charm bracelet and then handed it to him. "You should have however informed me you were in my home." She then felt something a light fluttering in her belly and for a moment she closed her eyes.

Immediately Draco saw the look on her face and he wondered if she was alright, It wasn't a pained expression but one of surprise and then he asked. " Are you alright?" She then for a moment placed a hand to her belly. " Could you please excuse me" She asked as she got up and made for the bathroom. He watched her as she walked to the loo and then closed the door behind her. He then heard her vomiting and he closed his eyes. He was filled with a slight amount of guilt as he opened the door and got a cold compress and held it to the back of her neck, She hadn't expected this act of kindness as she then groaned. Tippy popped in carrying a large green apple and a worried expression on her face alerted Draco right away. He pulled her hair back holding it as Tippy handed him a hair clip and she then rubbed her back. "There child it seems you have it as bad as the late Mistress had a time when she was with child, I hope that it ends soon for you" She then left the apple on Hermione's night stand. "Poor dear you hardly keep anything down, I will have cook bring you a potion to calm your stomach" With that she popped away and left Draco and Hermione alone.

Hermione had just nodded as she lay her head on the side of the porcelean commode and she closed her eyes. " I'm Pregnant not an invalid could you please not look at me like that?" She asked as she had her eyes closed but she could just feel the shocked expression. "How often?" He asked as he was curious. " Well several times a day usually after I wake up and after I eat something and then when I get upset" She told him. She then went to rise but stumbled slightly and she found herself sprawled in his arms. She looked at him surprised he caught her. He was quiet as he helped her to rise then lifted her carrying her to her bed.

"We can't keep doing this Draco" she told him as he lay her down on her bed then he sat down next to her. he for a moment just placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed, " It's our baby growing in there " he said as he then felt a small movement and looked at her. She closed her eyes. For a moment she covered her hand over his and then looked at him. "I don't have the strength to fight with you right now" She told him as she then looked at him and for a moment she squeezed his hand.

She then saw him lean down and she was expecting him to kiss her when the door burst open and Blaise came in. Draco leaned down he was going to kiss her when he felt a hand pull him back and he looked at Blaise. " Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" He asked as Hermione groaned. "Blaise stop it" She said as she looked at them both, Draco had risen to defend himself and she then sat up as she did she grabbed her side and gave a wince of pain. They looked at her and both felt ashamed as they saw the pain in her eyes. " Please stop fighting it..." She then went really pale and fainted. Draco and Blaise both sprung into action. Hermione was unconscious and they immediately took her to St Mongo's as they did she hadn't woken. Both Blaise and Draco were taken to a waiting room.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

I am pleased that people are reading!! Please keep giving me reviews it helps me to continue writing and going on with this!!

Read And Review Please!! Thanks !

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Seven : Decisions and A Bearing of the Heart

St Mongo's Hospital

London,England

June 24th, 1998

Hermione awoke in a haze as she then heard the slight beeping of a heart monitor and she then let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. She smelled antiseptic and her stomach lurched a moment as she then groaned. She then swallowed her throat was dry. She turned her head and saw Draco sitting there, He was asleep she felt his hand clutching hers and she watched him a moment tears coming to her eyes, For a moment she was in awe as she watched him, His head rested on the bed and she ran her fingertips through his white blonde hair slowly and softly sliding the hair that fell against his forehead and in his eyes. . She noticed how he looked peaceful when asleep and she just relaxed. She wondered what had happened.

She noticed he had a nine o'clock shadow and saw even in sleep his brow furred a moment. She then rubbed his forehead and it ceased and he seemed to calm at her touch. She just enjoyed watching him at her leasure, She looked to the hand holding hers, he had long tapered fingers and they were beautiful, She noticed his nails were perfectly manicured and they shone slightly she suspected he wore clear polish on them. This man was beautiful and he was the father of her child. She realized that her son would more than likely take after his father and she for a moment felt a slight pain.

_Too bad we'll never work out My son will be so much like you I know it._

She was lost in him when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He seemed calm yet there was a slight sadness in his gaze. She instantly wanted to comfort him. She sat up and hugged him to her. " Are you alright?" He stiffened as he then looked at her incredulously. "Your the one in the hospital and your asking if I'm alright?" He then relax ed and shook his head. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. She sighed quietly. "Tired how long have I been here?" She asked, She had noticed he hadn't shaven and wondered if he had stayed with her. She looked at him saw his eyes were blood shot as well. " You stayed with me Draco why?" She asked him as she then looked surprised.

He looked at her like he was taken a back at her question. He rubbed his eyes. " I, ... Yes I stayed here with you, You've been asleep three days now." She closed her eyes and whispered. " Is the baby alright, I mean did I?" She had placed a hand on her belly and found his was there under hers. She looked at him tears filling her eyes. She then felt the baby move inside her and turned to look at Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"He's just saying hi to his Daddy, That's the first time he's done that, Draco what are we going to do? "

Draco looked at her then and he kissed her forehead. He then leaned down and kissed her belly and lay his head there a moment and she caressed his hair slowly and gently. " I'm not sure if I will be a good Dad" He told her as she then stopped caressing his hair, She raised his head to look at her. "Your going to be a wonderful Daddy" She told him confidently. She then looked up to see Blaise walk in with a grin. "Blaise" She said as she smiled. "Hey mummy how are you feeling?" He asked as he came over to give her a hug. " I'm feeling tired and a bit sore, What happened?" She asked as she then saw Draco flinch. "Draco theres something you should know about Blaise and I" She said as she then smiled. Draco shook his head. " I think I already know, And I'm happy for you" He said as she smiled. "Thank You" She told him as she then laughed. " Your taking it better than I thought you might, I hope Harry and Ron take this as well as you are. " She then smiled as she looked at Blaise. Draco saw this and came up with the wrong conclusion.

Hermione didn't notice his uncertainty. He got up and he went to the door. "Draco?" She asked question in her voice and on her face. Blaise was confused. Draco looked at his best friend and Draco felt a cold chill enter his heart. He closed his eyes and he let a tear fall down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Blaise "Hermione and I aren't together Dray we never will be she's my sister" He told him he then laughed. " So no need to kill me because I will never hurt my sister, In fact I'm more than likely to kick both your asses because you both are miserable without each other. " Draco was silent. Then he looked at Hermione who was wide eyed. "Draco" She said his name in question. " Did you really think.. No" She said as she then giggled a moment. " No I mean yes I love Blaise because he's my twin but I could never love anyone the way I love you" She told him as she then asked. " So can you be holding me right now or are you going to walk away again?" Draco stopped and he walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"What do you want me to do Hermione?" She looked at him. " Nothing you don't want to Draco, I don't want to force you into my life and make you miserable" She then tried to calm down as she felt a slight pain in her belly. He then looked at her.

"How in the hell do you know what I want?

"I don't,That's why I'm asking you!!" She shouted as she glared at him. " Just leave then! I don't care anymore, I can't take this stress if all we are going to do is fight and let our pride get in the way,Then I don't need this, Get out and come back when you can stop treating me like crap" She told him as he stood up and looked at her.

He heart monitor was beeping loudly now as she stared back at him. " I told you I can't fight with you any more" She then closed her eyes and whispered. " Blaise get me a healer" She then opened her eyes and replied. " Get me a Healer somethings wrong" Draco just looked at her he felt guilty as she then began to cry. Blaise went to get a healer. " I don't want to lose him Draco he's all I have left of you" She said as she then rolled on her side and she ran a hand over her belly. " Draco I don't want to do this if it is going to make us hate each other" She was scared to death, She was laying there and she began to cry softly at first.

Draco was quiet as he listened to her pouring her heart out to him and then he took a calming breath. " Hermione, Will you marry me?" He asked her. She couldn't speak as she just became still at his words. He sat down and he tried to calm her. " You won't lose him, I know that your strong and he's a Malfoy we're strong and stubborn" He told her kissing her forehead.She looked at him. " I don't want to marry you Draco not yet" She told him as she then caressed his face. "I want you to ask me the right way, I deserve that" she told him as he nodded. .

"I also don't want to marry you just because of the baby." She replied as she then willed him to understand. He caressed her face a moment. " Then let's start over and take it slowly. I think I'd like to know you better and we can know each other with full honesty." He then kissed her forehead. " I Love you and I and I want to learn more about you love, That way we can allow our love to blossom" He then kissed her lips. As he was doing this Blaise had brought the healer in and she smiled as she went to examine Hermione.

She was instructed to stay in bed and to stay as calm as possible at all times. Draco was happy as the healer waved her wand and she did something to make her belly transparent and he watched their child a moment. "Well your son is developing at a good rate and wow " The healer then looked at hermione and smiled. She then asked. " Is this the father?" Hermione nodded as she grinned bigger. "Well congratualtions on your two boys" She told them as Hermione for a moment was shocked. " Twins?" The healer nodded. " Miss Zabini your going to have to stay off your feet due to the fact that you were bleeding a bit, Also I think that your husband here will be able to fetch things for tyou, Your son's are healthy but you also need to eat more" She then prescribed her a potion to take to help with her anxieety and then she smiled.

"So two more Malfoys? This is an exciting year for you isn't it Mr Malfoy?" She then left. Draco thought nothing of what the healer had said however Hermione had heard her clear as day and she bit her lip. She wondered how he was going to be a good father to three children and why the hell he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. " I guess She should know about this then?" She asked.

Draco thought she had meant his mum, "I've already told her and she was insanely happy" Hermione gave him a surprised look. " Ok thats disturbing" She then closed her eyes to take a nap, She'd figure out all of this in the morning she decided.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

I am pleased that people are reading!! Please keep giving me reviews it helps me to continue writing and going on with this!! Another new Chapter off the press and my Keyboard!! Anyways I am having so much fun with this story. I may have to amend my prologue a bit since as i did do an outline for this story originally it's moving to it's own life and manifesting itself. So might just have to change a thing or two with Max.

Read And Review Please!! Thanks !

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Eight: Misconceptions & Misunderstandings

St Mongo's Hospital

London,England

August 4th, 1998

Hermione was enjoying an afternoon nap, She was terribly bored with having to endure bed rest for the moment . She had great hope that today the Healer would tell her she could get up and move around a bit. Both Blaise and Draco had insisted that he, Draco move into Zabini Manor so he could be close to her. It was a gesture of good faith Hermione knew as she then closed her yes and thought about her life. Here she was a few weeks shy of her nineteenth Birthday and pregnant, unmarried and having twins with her former enemy. Wasn't life and fate ironic?

The only thing that kept Hermione's mind from going totally nutters was the fact that she could sit and read and not be disturbed. She knew that coming up on August 11th , Draco was going to have to leave and go to Hog warts on business before the new school term begun. She knew what he did was important to him and she knew he had political aspirations, In a way she was very proud of the man he had become, Of the level of responsibility that he undertaken in the past months.

She still worried about the other woman in his life though sometimes, He would be gone for hours at a time and he didn't explain himself. She wondered as she got closer to him if it was a mistake. He always treated her like she was the most precious gift he ever received and she knew he did love her. Was he still seeing his mistress? Hermione suspected it as she then wondered if she should be angry after all technically they had not been together when he had gotten the other woman pregnant but they were together now and she knew that the day would come soon when she would ask him to choose, She hoped in her heart that he would chose her but dreaded the realization he might not. That very thought kept her silent.

They been getting on well and every night he would kiss her and lay his head on her belly and talk to their unborn sons and tell them about things he'd like them to do when they got older. It was as if Hermione's dreams were coming true as she would stroke his hair and listen to him. Then they would hold each other. She knew that he would retire to his own room at night because of the high risk of her pregnancies that they couldn't be intimate. She wondered if this other woman was pleasing him and why he wouldn't sleep holding her as she craved and needed. She would awake sometimes to find him gone, His side of the bed stone cold hardly a indent that he had lay there. She wondered about all of these things but kept them to herself, He was making an effort wasn't he? Wasn't he there for her most of the time, ?

She knew today she had an appointment with the Healer and the healer would floo to the manor since even standing up without help was getting difficult with the size of her small frame carrying a large protruding stomach. She was only a few months along but she knew that she would grow bigger still. She closed her eyes as she felt her babies move inside her and for a moment she wondered where their Father was. " Tippy" She called out calling her house elf as she then tried to get comfortable.

Tippy appeared with a pop and she looked at her misstress with a grin. "Yes Mistress what can Tippy do for you?" She bowed as Hermione nodded. " Could you please have Master Draco come and sit with me?" She asked as she then saw the elf's face frown. "Master Draco is not here mistress, he left yesterday and has been gone all night" She told her as Hermione was quiet a moment. As she thought about all of the horrible things that could have happened to him. " is Blaise here?" She asked as the elf then nodded. " Please fetch him for me" She asked as she then sat there and started crying. She saw the Elf give her a sad expression and then popped to get her master.

Tippy knocked on the study door and entered as Blaise bid her. " Enter" She walked to the desk and said in a squeak. " Mistress is worried about the other young master, She wishes to speak with you" She said politely as Blaise looked up from a parchment he was writing and nodded. " I will be there right away thank you, Could you prepare some tea for us as I think that Mistress might like a spot of tea" He told her. Blaise was quiet as the elf left and he wondered how he was going to explain Draco's disappearance. It wasn't like Draco to not owl, He for a moment decided to go and check on him. He aparated over to Malfoy manor and he walked into the Salon where Narcissa was sitting taking tea. " Madame" He said formally as she nodded in acceptance his presence. " Blaise why have you called.?" She asked as he then asked politely. "Have you seen your son?" She nodded. " He is upstairs in his room." She replied. Blaise nodded and thanked merlin D was alright, He knew that from what Tippy had told him, That Hermione was worried and that wasn't good for her or the babies she carried at all.

Draco himself had a whole wing of the manor and Blaise walked it as he thought of how silly he was to be worried since of course Draco would want to visit home every so often, He chuckled as he then knew that perhaps he had just come to get some things and he would be back at the Manor. He went to knock on the door when t ee at his knock. He stood there as he then heard a woman's voice crying out in pleasure and he saw red as he looked at the bed and saw a womans back, her brown hair thrown back in the throes of pleasure and he could hear a grunt of pleasure from a man with a deep voice. Blaise was tempted to go and wretch the woman off of Draco and kill him for hurting his sister. He stood there angry his face getting redder by the moment. He then heard a shout of.. " I Love you" He knew it was D's voice and he then closed his eyes. He was now disgusted with his best and longest friend. He turned away and he tried to decide what was going to be his plan of action.

He thought about his sister who didn't deserve a cheating bastard in her life. He knew that the damage had been done. He waited till he heard the door opening and out came a brunette, She was wearing robe and she looked at Blaise surprised a moment before walking towards the loo. Blaise then heard Draco groan as he was sat up on his bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist looking around as if dazed and confused to where he was. Blaise wanted to ring his neck but he decided that he would just explain to him a few things. " You do realize that you stand no chance in hell with Hermione now,I hope the whore was worth it" He then saw Draco giving him an expression of guilt and he turned away from him. "I want you to move out of the Mansion, Stay away from Mia"" He told him as he then aparated homeward. Draco didn't understand why Blaise was acting so peculiar, He groaned his head hurt like hell, He had been up all night with his mother and Babette .. He wondered what was going on as he awoke he kissed Hermione awake and made love with her, Then he realized it hadn't been Hermione at all. That the dream seemed so real. He knew he was in his own Bedroom at the manor and he tried to think of what happened the previous night. He came up with a blank. He did get small glimpses of a womans body, of lips on his and he wondered since he was alone if he imagined and dreamed it. He knew that there was no one there so it made him wonder why Blaise was so angry at him.

Blaise went to see his sister, She was sitting up in bed looking worried and he knew that now wasn't the time to tell her everything but he had to tell her something. He sat down as she asked him. " Have you seen Draco?" He nodded for a moment biting his lip then he replied. " He's at the Manor visiting his mum" She then sighed in relief as she hugged Blaise. " Thank Merlin I thought something bad had happened to him, I was worried" She told him. Blaise hugged her back feeling guilty at covering for the moment something like this up as he then asked. " Would you like some tea?" She nodded as Tippy walked in carrying the tea service. They sat and talked for awhile. "Blaise I'm scared" She admitted to him as he watched her a moment and then asked. "Why?" She was quiet a moment then said. " I think Draco is seeing that other woman again" Blaise was silent as he wondered if she had been the other woman that Hermione had though he was seeing, He hadn't noticed whenever or not if she had been pregnant. He wondered if he had the right to tell her what he had saw. Draco entered the room with a pop and sat down next to Hermione. She frowned. "Where were you I was worried" She said as he looked at her. " I went to the manor and fell asleep I was there pretty late" He told her as he then looked at Blaise and wondered why he was shooting daggers at him.

Blaise closed his eyes and counted to ten then when he opened them he saw Hermione was leaning to kiss Draco. " I don't think you want to do that Mia" He said as he then looked at Draco sharply. Draco stood up and asked. "Why?" Blaise countered. " I caught you Draco" Draco looked confused. " What are you talking about?" His eyes as well as Hermione's went to Draco's neck where there was a large love bite and Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. " I want you to leave" Blaise said as he then gave him a murderous look. " Never come back after what you did to my sister you have the nerve to come here?" He asked him incredulously. Hermione just stared at Draco. " Who was she?" She asked as she said it quietly looking at Draco."Who.. was it the woman I.. " She then got quiet. As she did she realized that she didn't want him in her son's lives. " Get out" She said with little emotion. Draco looked at her wondering what was happening. He had no idea why they were acting like this. He went to calm her and she looked at him. " Don't you touch me you cheating bastard" She said as she slapped him hard then she turned away crying quietly in her pillow. Draco rubbed his face. "Your both fucking crazy"He got up to leave.

As he left he wondered why she hit him. As he got to his shower he had looked in the mirror and saw the mark on his neck. He didn't know what to think as he then showered and dressed and then went to see someone who might have the answers he sought. Blaise calmed Hermione down as he did she asked him. "Can you send for Viktor please I have made my decision" Blaise nodded as he then realized his sister was going to accept Krum's proposal and he wondered if it was such a good idea. But he also saw the look in her eyes. " I do love him it's not like I'm marrying a stranger Blaise, I just hope he can forgive me for making him wait so long" She told him as he then nodded. Blaise did not like Viktor at all but he knew that she deserved some happiness and if it was Krum who always seemed like he was gentle and kind with her, so be it.

Viktor was in Bulgaria when he got the message. He had missed Hermione for the last two months and he knew that she had been upset and sorting out things. He knew that he would find out soon as if she would marry him or not. He aparated to London then to Wilshire. He then made his way to the Manor house and was shown into Hermione's room. She had been crying he noticed as he went over and she hugged him. "Yes" She told him as she pulled back to look at him. " A thousand times yes, I'll marry you, i was so stupid to make you wait so long.. Please forgive me Viktor" She asked as he then just smiled happily and kissed her. Blaise watched as his sister smiled then and knew as much as he hated Krum that Krum would never hurt her the way Draco had. The Healer came an hour later and she examined Hermione as she did she then smiled. " Your boys are healthy it is alright for you to continue sexual relations now" Viktor looked at her as Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thank you" She then looked at Blaise. " I need to take a nap and I would like it if Viktor would hold me" She told him as he then nodded. He wanted to kill Draco with his bare hands.

Draco had gone to Babette who had told him that he had come home drunk and they had sex. Draco wondered how he was going to explain this to Hermione. He had cheated on her and not remembered it at all. He wondered what was going to happen now. He didn't want to be a part time Father but full time, He needed to apologize to her. He went to the Manor as he did he found her looking at Viktor and heard. " Yes I'll marry you Viktor, I was so stupid to make you wait so long.. Please forgive me Viktor" He then saw her kiss Krum and he paused to go and tell her that she was wrong. That she could never love Viktor as she loved him. What stopped him was the smile she got on her face. She hadn't smiled like that in ages and he faultered. He closed his eyes and decided to leave. He needed to go and to hopefully be able to figure this out. He went back to the Manor and went to see his mother who was sitting with her shawl across her lap. He smiled as he helped her to rise, She was wearing looser robes to hide her condition as she hugged him, He could feel how big she truly was. He then sat down an he told his mother everything when he was done she gave him a look. " My dear boy, You should be telling her this not I and if she is happier with another man.. Who are you to deny that truly, If you want to be able to spend time with your children then make amends, Don't promise the moon because you are just a man and will fail to give it to her." She said as she then rubbed her belly.

"But Mother I love her, Mum, she's having my babies " He began as she silenced him. "Then tell her whats in your heart, everything tell her everything thats in your soul and if she still doesn't listen then it's not meant to be" She advised as she then smiled. "Either way you will always been a part of each others lives" She told him as he nodded quietly. "Give her the chance to be happy, Even if it's not in your arms." She told him. Draco was quiet as he wondered what he was going to do. Little did he know that he hadn't been drunk but imperioused by a very sinister person who wanted nothing more than to see Hermione Granger to suffer. He didn't see the shadow behind the trees as Babette approached and changed into another form. He laughed as he thought about how he had made it seem that Draco had cheated on the mud-blood, Now all he had to do was get to her alone and everything would work into his hands. He decided he would relish the suffering of the mud blood who had killed his beloved Bella. Then when her bastard children were born he would sell them as slaves He hated the fact his own Nephew was the father of a mud-bloods children but he knew it was best for Draco it was what Lucius would had wanted.

Rudolfo Lestrange then left the Manor and went to take care of his captive and he leered evilly at the woman. " You were Lucius's whore, lets see why you pleased him so shall we?" Babette was unable to defend herself as the man abused her until she submitted willingly to his will as she did she cried and wished that Lucius would come and save her, Knew that she would be dead by morning if it was his will and be united with her lover. She then lay there as he had cursed her with the killing curse,Her eyes wide open but a huge smile on her face. She would be at peace now.. With her darling Lucius.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Everyone who is reading. I love you guys!! Anyways heres another chapter hope you like it!!

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Hogwarts Express

September 1st 1998

Kings Cross Station

Hermione was walking to the familiar station, Her eyes looked around as she made her way to the barrier between platforms 9 & 10. She walked her cart through to arrive at Platform 9 3/4th and immediately made sure that her trunk was secured to the cart. Behind her came a man who had dark hair and kind eyes when he looked her way, He too was carrying a trunk. He smiled as she looked around for her friends.

Harry and Ron had just came through the Barrier when they spotted Hermione and they were shocked. She stood there and smiled waving to them. "Hey Harry, Ron" She said as she walked over and hugged both of them. They both gave her a look and then Ron stating the obvious.. " Blimey Hermione you got really fat" Hermione placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look. " I'm not fat Ronald I'm pregnant" She told him as she then looked at Harry who gave her a smile a moment. " We're going to be uncles then?" He asked as she nodded. " Yes sometime in February" She told them. They then noticed Blaise Zabini standing there looking at them as if judging and gauge their reactions to all of this.

"Wot is he doing here?" Ron asked as Hermione for a moment just kindly smiled. "He's with me" She said as they both gasped and stared at Blaise. " Blaise could you be a dear and please find us a car?" She asked as Blaise nodded and then kissed her cheek. "Anything you want Mia" He then took her cart adding his trunk to it and made his way onto the Train. Ron and Harry both waited till Blaise was out of ear shot before they asked. "You and Blaise Zabini? How could you he's a Slytherin??" Asked Ron who then saw Hermione get an angry face. " He happens to have been there for me all summer, Where you both didn't even bother to write me once!" She said as she turned to go and find Blaise. She shook her head as Ron and Harry caught up to her. "Wait Hermione I'm Sorry" Began Ron. "But you do have to admit it's a shock to find out that your pregnant and the Father is Zabini, I guess we better start calling him Blaise now?" Asked Ron. Hermione laughed a moment she was amused. " Blaise isn't the father of my children" She told them.

"Children??" Came both men as she then nodded. "Yes I am having twins" She told them matter of factly. She then smiled as she went to look for Blaise and smiled when he called out to her. Hermione went in to sit down and relax as the other men came in securing their trunks. "So alright what have you been up to all summer then other than getting pregnant?" Harry asked as he then smiled. "Congratulations by the way" He added as he sat down. Blaise smiled. "See they won't take the news so badly" He told her as he then handed her a sandwich and she nodded and began to eat. "Well I'm four months along now and I have to eat a lot since every thing I eat is pretty much going to the boys, I'm having two boys" She told them. She then drank some juice from a thermos as she then took a breath. Blaise patted her arm as he tried to give her support. Hermione nodded as she then told them. " I found out this summer, That Blaise and I are brother and sister,Twins actually." She said as she then saw the two men nodding. "My Babies father is someone you know, Right now I'm not speaking with him" She told them as she then bit her lip. Harry gave her a hug as she started to cry. She then was enfolded in a hug by all three of them. Blaise was the first to speak.

"You need to keep calm as it is the Healer has only allowed you to go back to Hogwarts to teach because she thought it would be good exercise,And practice with patience." He told her. She nodded as she then revealed. " I'm the new Arithmacy Professor, Professor Vector retired this year and asked for me to be her replacement, Recommended me highly and I'm very honored." She said proudly as she then smiled.

"Well congratulations"

Harry said as Ron just asked. " How are you a professor don't you have to go to Wizard's college for that?" Hermione nodded. " This summer I took my placement tests and did it correspondence and well I got my degree in Potions,Thought that is not the subject I am teaching right now because of my Pregnancy, I am proud that Head Mistress McGonagall has allowed me the opportunity to start my teaching career at Hogwarts, Because if not I was seriously thinking of Durmstrand." She told them. They were confused a moment. "Bulgaria?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded. " That's where my fiancée is, You know Viktor" She told them. Ron went red a moment and Harry just looked stunned.

"You and Viktor then?" He asked as she closed her eyes and shook her head. " No he's not their father but I do love Viktor and this summer we got very close, even Blaise tolerates him now" She said as Blaise nodded. " Yes but perhaps we wait a bit before we tell them who the baby's father is I can see that if they had a problem with it being me.." He then bit his lip. Harry gave Hermione a look. "Oh.." He said as he stood up then he paced and looked at her. Ron was looking confused."Ok what did I miss?" Hermione hung her head. Harry knelt down and took her hands a moment then he told her.

"Hermione you are my best friend other than Ron , I will stand by any decisions you make because you are usually very level headed. However I'm not so sure that you know everything. I mean honestly Mione, If you wanted a father for your child,Why not the man who is their Father, Maybe it was an misunderstanding? I mean I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he has a right to know and to do the proper right thing by you and your children" He told her. "Even if they are Malfoy's" He replied quietly so Ron didn't hear him. Hermione just nodded. "He knows and I want to believe that we can work it out,But I know that I don't want to hurt Viktor either" She told him as she looked at him with Gratitude for not getting all heated and defensive when he realized just who's buns were in her oven.

Harry nodded as he then saw Ron give them a questioning look. " Who is it I'll kill him for leaving you up the duff and not doing right by you Mione" He told her. "I mean what A tosser, If they were mine I'd be proud and happy about it" The Ron went red as he looked away. Harry sighed. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Ron it means a great deal that your still going to be my friend." Ron looked at her. "Give me one reason why the bloody not, i mean we've been friends right since we were 11 years old. ?" He said crossing his arms and looking at her. Hermione was about to respond when Harry stopped her. "Theres the cart, what would you like I'm buying today" he said as Hermione laughed. " Well Harry how about some chocolate I have a craving for it" she then smiled.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, Even Blaise was laughing with them and after awhile Ron stated. " Did you hear about malfoy? He's Governing the school this year, I mean it's Lucius all over again. Hermione froze as she then looked down at her half eaten chocolate frog, the twelfth shes eaten since the journey began. She nodded. " Yes i know which makes him an advisory to the school council as well as acting deputy Head Master. Please promise me you won't verbally or physically attack him Ron, Harry, Blaise please promise me that okay?" She asked of them. Ron grumbled, Blaise nodded as did Harry understanding what she needed and he then replied. " I promise however I will protect myself if he tries to attack me or you or Harry or Blaise i guess" Ron said as he then relaxed. " He just better keep away from you now that your pregnant I'm sure he'll have some hurtful things to say about it, Calling you a mud blood and all" He then closed his eyes and fell asleep . Hermione was staring out the window. She didn't notice Ron was asleep or anyone else in the compartment for the moment. She then turned and said quietly.

"Can you please excuse me I have to use the privy" She said as she left the compartment needing some fresh air. She made her way to the bathroom and then to the back of the train standing at the railing she looked at the Scottish country side around her and breathed in the air. She saw the sunset and smiled to herself as she absently rubbed her belly. She didn't hear the door open and she just was relaxing. She tensed when a hand went over hers and there was a voice in her ear. "I've missed you, I'm so sorry I didn't know what i did until it happened, Believe me please don't marry Viktor,Marry me Hermione,give our boys a real home with their real parents " She had her eyes closed and she whispered. "Draco, I need more time, To trust you again I know that we have had our differences and everything I'm sorry I told you to leave that day" she turned and found him staring at her. he looked down into her eyes. " I love you Hermione, please don't say it's too late" he begged her. She then closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

Hermione awoke with a jolt as she looked around her, It had all been a dream, Draco hadn't come, For a little over a month now he had been owling her and trying to talk to her to no avail. She wondered as the letters had slowed down if he had finally given up. The dreams were the worst because in them all her feelings lay bare and she awoke feeling like they had been together, The dreams so real. She for the moment felt his kiss lingering on her lips. She touched them absently a moment. She felt the tears pool behind her eyes as she replied. " Excuse me I have to use the privy" She got up then. Blaise saw the look on her face and nodded and he went to open the door for her, She walked by him as she made her way to the Bathroom and the minute she entered it she threw up. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she then had her hair pulled back and a wet cold cloth applied to the back of her neck. She had her eyes closed as she then went with another round and felt weak."Thank you" She replied shakily as she then took the cloth and she cleaned her mouth and then stood as she did she looked up at him, He looked worried as he then began to speak. She felt dizziness hit her "Draco" she whispered before she blacked out falling into his arms as he caught her. He looked at her shaking his head.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Everyone who is reading. I love you guys!! Anyways heres another chapter hope you like it!!

Had to do this Chapter actually in two Parts due to the fact it ended up being over 5,000 words.

I also know i might flames for this one because some people aren't going to like the ending to this Chapter. You want to flame me for this decision feel free to..

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Hogwarts Express Part Two

September 1st 1998

Hogwarts Express

Draco caught her as she fell into his arms and he was careful as he held her a moment wiping the vomit off her face and he looked at her.

"You always seem to faint into my arms sweetheart"

He then kissed her forehead and wondered if they could work through this, He wanted to. He owled her, all unanswered sent back to him unopened. He didn't know how come Babette had been in his bed that night, It was an odd thing to happen considering as he thought on it later, Babette was suppose to be in the south of France with her sick Mother and had left that very morning. He had tried to tell Hermione that he never cheated on her, That it wasn't like that, He had been checked out at St Mongo's and found out he had been imperioused, He had the medical documentation to prove it. The Ministry had made a case for it,And were trying to find out who perpetrated the crime.

He tried to talk to Blaise at the Law firm but they had informed him that his Internship for the summer had ended and he was going back to school. So Draco had boarded the train at Kings cross station and waited with the rest of them, He had seen Blaise and Hermione enter a carriage and then he hadn't the guts to tell her in front of those three men in there,even when they had promised her they wouldn't physically hurt him. He had listened to them in the next compartment sitting there alone wishing he was with her. He closed his eyes a moment as he then carried her back to his compartment. He looked at her and remembered how she felt in his arms when she would sleep. He caressed her face as he kissed her lips gently. He sat down as she stirred and he just held her a moment.

"You alright?' He asked gently as he released her and she moved away from him and stared out of the window, " What happened?" She asked as they went into a tunnel and it grew dark in the carriage a moment. She turned to look at him and he was just sitting there the small glow from the tunnel lights shone on him and her breath caught. He looked miserably at her as he had seemed disheveled . She noticed his hand went to her belly and she closed her eyes. As she did he moved so he could hold her. She knew that if she gave in right now then she'd take him back. "I've missed you, I'm so sorry. I found out what happened if you'd care to listen." He told her as she for the moment was just silent.

Draco then told her. " The night that happened I was visiting my mum she, Well she gets lonely so I've been visiting her for weeks and with the baby coming" He began she looked at him a moment confused ."Go on" She replied listening to him as she turned to look at him now. Draco nodded as he then explained. " That night I had been packing up my things for the trip and the next thing I knew was in my mind you came to me and we made love, It was beautiful and amazing as always, I woke up alone and Blaise was yelling at me. Then I came back to the Mansion and you kicked me out, I went home and my mum tried to comfort me, she then asked me if it was worth the pain I feel to let things end this badly between us. No it isn't because I still dream of you, Still love you Hermione" He then looked at her. " Babette my mum's maid was found dead the next morning, She had been cursed,Imperious and so was I.. It was as if someone had came and they broke us up on purpose for some reason." He looked at her. "I have not been with anyone since that night, I remain faithful to you Hermione. I want us to work this out more than anything. There is nothing else I desire in this world more." He then was quiet as he pulled out two parchments and handed them to her.

Hermione read the parchments and looked at him. She was silent. "Believe me please don't marry Viktor,Marry me Hermione,give our boys a real home with their real parents who love each other, Give me one more chance and if I screw it up this time,I'll never bother you again I promise" He said tears rolling down his face. Hermione took a calming breath and looked at him. "I think we need time apart,That is we need to take this slowly Draco,I do still love you and I do want to be with you, But I need to be able to trust you again and it's going to take some time to build that trust back,I understand that you were a victim in this and I'm sorry but my heart and mind still need to have time to process this. If you are truly sincere and want to be with me, Don't rush it, Give us time to start again, To trust again." She told him as she looked at him. She knew she had to be honest with him as he nodded. " I can do that if it means that someday soon,we can be together the way we should be then I can do that" He promised as he then heard the compartment door open and Blaise stepped in flagged by Ron and Harry. Hermione actually smiled. " Hey guys" She said as she gave them a beseeching look. " Draco and I were just talking, Do come in" She replied as she then realized all six pairs of eyes were on Draco's hand on her belly and she blushed a moment. Draco smiled. "What? She is beautiful like this isn't she?" He asked as Hermione looked at him and she actually smiled a moment.

Blaise looked confused. " So are you?That is are you taking him back?" Hermione shook her head. " We are friends for now, The rest we need to work on,But yes I think maybe I will take him back in time if he keeps doing the right things." She replied as she then looked at Blaise and Harry and Ron. "Draco is my Babies Daddy and I want to work it out," She then explained and showed them the scrolls as they read them Blaise looked at his best friend and he shook his head then gave him a man hug."I'm sorry but you know I had to protect Mia, you did seem very out of it that day D" Hermione smiled as she then looked at Harry and Ron.

"So this good enough reason for you Ronald to stop being my friend?"

Ron had turned red with anger and he had sat glaring at Draco. When he heard his words from earlier flung back at him he stilled and gave her a surprised look. " Hermione" He began as he looked at her disappointed. Hermione looked at him sharply. " It's a simple yes or no Ron are you going to still be my friend or are you now so totally disgusted with me because I fell in love with someone you don't like? I mean honestly I love him Ron, it's not a game it's my heart and my children's lives here. If you can't accept it then that's your problem not mine" She began as she then started to cry. "Damn Hormones" She whispered.

Ron was silent then he replied. " Your my best friend,You always will be" He then looked at Draco. "You treat her right or I'll kill you and be happy about it" He then got up and left the compartment. Harry let out a sigh as he looked at Hermione who had turned her face away and was crying silently. Draco had wrapped his arm around her and tried to comfort her as best as he could. Blaise too seemed to understand and he nodded. "It's been difficult for them" Blaise told Harry . Harry walked over and he hugged her too. Draco stiffened a moment as Harry and he locked eyes. " What Ron says goes double for me, Good luck mate I hope this works out because she does love you" Hermione was quiet after a minute as she then looked at Harry. " I need to.. excuse me" She got up and she was walking fast to the Bathroom again and Draco shook his head. He got up to help her and thats when Blaise looked at Harry. "She's had a hard time deciding when she was going to tell both you and Ron about Draco, She still hasn't told Viktor about Draco being the twins Father. Mia is my sister, I wish nothing but the best for her always, She's all the family I have left and I know that in her heart she wants Draco, This summer other than this misunderstanding, He was so gentle with her, Not like the Slytherin Prince of old but really loving and caring. He is happy she's having his children really." Blaise told Harry.

" I will do whatever it takes to make sure my sister is happy even if she married an imbecile like Krum, But I would prefer she married Draco" He told him. Harry listened to him quietly as they then heard a scream. Draco had heard it too coming from the Bathroom and he rushed inside as he did he found Hermione knelt by a body and she was looking at Draco trembling. Draco pulled her away and called for someone to come and help. There on the floor was the body of a young man face down and a pool of blood all around him. Hermione was sobbing as she looked at the body and she vomited as she then curled up into a ball and she looked at Draco. "He's dead,Who is it?" She cried as Blaise and Harry broke through the crowd and they saw..

The wall was written in blood. "Your next Bitch" Then there was a mark that glowed green,it was the dark mark and Hermione was terrified as she looked at Draco. She was in his arms sobbing hard as he tried to comfort her, He rose lifting her in his arms to get her out of there. She screamed as they rolled the body over and there with a surprised look in his eyes was Ron, He was frozen in time staring , A large cut on his forehead and then there was a shout. "He's Alive lets get him to the Medical compartment now" Hermione then relaxed as she lay her head on Draco's chest closing her eyes. Ron was alive but badly hurt, Draco took her to calm her down and as he did she looked at him. "Draco" She said his name as he looked into her eyes, "Don't leave me again" She whispered as he shook his head and he held her. He closed his eyes. " I Need you" He told her as she then pulled back and looked at him. "Make me yours again?" She asked as he then was quiet a moment. " You've always been mine,Thats never changed,Your mine and I'm yours," He replied as she then lay her head on his chest. "Make Love with me Draco please" She asked .

Draco understood her need for comfort, He turned her so she looked at him. "Yes, Always but not here and now,Soon" He told her. She closed her eyes as she replied. "I need you now" She then looked at him. "I've needed you for so long,Don't make me wait anymore please" Draco felt his heart still as he looked at her. " You deserve more than a tumble in this compartment" He told her as she shook her head. "I don't care as long as it's us,Draco I want you, I need you now" She replied. He then took a calming breath.

He so wanted to succumb to her wishes but as he leaned in to kiss her he stopped. " You'll regret it if I do this right now, I want to,You have no idea how much I need and want you right now,It's difficult for me even to say this but I need to wait, You are emotionally upset and I'd be taking advantage of that so we wait, If you still want me... You have to decide who you want,Who you truly want if It's me or him, if It's him, I still want to be here for the babies, They are my children and I want to be a part of their lives regardless of your decision, I also want to be in your life, Look inside your heart and decide because this is the last time I'm going to put either of us through this, You want me I'm in it for the rest of my life, That includes marrying you and making more babies someday too."

Hermione took a breath and she started to calm down, as she did she whispered. "Thank You" She then sat up and looked at him seriously. " I do have to think I already know what I have to do Draco, but it's getting the courage to do it" She replied as she gave him a small smile. "I don't deserve you patience" She told him as she then wiped her eyes. Blaise and Harry had overheard the end of their conversation as they had paused when Hermione was asking him to make love to her and Harry now had more respect for Draco as did Blaise as he told her to decide, Draco didn't realize it but he would, that there was already a few obstacles standing in the way between him and Hermione.

One would be Hermione herself.

She watched him and decided that she had to do it.. It would break her heart but she had to, She make a decision and she looked at him quietly a moment as she then leaned in and kissed him. "I Love you Draco" She then saw him smile then. She stood up and she took his hand in hers. He was smiling as he thought he had won finally. He then knelt and kissed her belly and laid his head there a moment. As he did he closed his eyes. The others came in at that moment and she looked sadly down at Draco. "I Love you Hermione and our boy's" She let a tear fall as she placed the tip of her wand on his temple and muttered. "Obleviate" He was hit with a white beam and he fell on the floor. "Goodbye My Love" She whispered as she left the car and went back to the other car. The two followed her and were given her looks of confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Everyone who is reading. I love you guys!! Anyways heres another chapter hope you like it!!

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The New Professor

September 1st 1998

Hogwarts

She looked at Harry and Blaise. "Let's go I'll explain in the compartment" She told them as she then left him there to wake up on his own.

Once she got into their compartment, Blaise gave her a look. " He deserves better than me, Besides, He's not ready to be a father yet, And I'm marrying Viktor, So Draco never has to worry about me or our son's because he won't remember, It's for the best this way for us both, Please promise me you won't tell him" Blaise was reluctant but nodded. Harry was still shocked but he nodded too. "I think you shouldn't have done that, He really loves you Hermione. But if you need to do this, I will keep mum about it.. " Was all he said. She nodded. " Thank you" She then sat down and she felt guilty but this was better. " He needs someone stronger in his life then me,I do love him it's just that he's not ready and it'll never work out, I have my babies to think of and Draco's life will be ruined . " She told them as she then heard a noise come from the compartment next to theirs.

Draco awoke and grabbed his head, As he did he groaned. "What in the hell ?" He then got up and he went out of the compartment to get some fresh air. As he did he heard Hermione's voice and he looked in saw her just laying with her head on Blaise's chest and it seemed he was hugging her.

_Shes so beautiful, I know that she was right, It would never work between us._

_Blaise is a lucky bastard_

This was his thoughts as he made his way back to his compartment , He hoped she was happy and wanted the best for her even if it did break his heart it couldn't be him . The train arrived at Hogsmead station and he took the carriage getting there in plenty of time to set his quarters to rights. He would be observing there for the year, He made his way to the Potions classroom, He smiled as he would be doing the Governorship as well as filling in for the Potion master position,He had heard there was another new Professor but he had yet to meet them. He made a mental note to be nice and make them feel welcome.

He changed his clothes putting on a presentable robe, or what muggles called a suit and tie, hoping that he would make a good first impression, He wondered what Potter and Weasley were going to be like this upcoming year as he hoped they would stay out of trouble. He figured Hermione had come back to graduate,He knew how determined she was and he hoped this year would be better on her than the previous was on everyone. . He knew Blaise was there because he was with Hermione. He didn't remember he was her brother so he assumed they were together, Although he wasn't as jealous of Blaise as he thought he might have been for some reason. He knew that Blaise had already graduated. He wondered if he was going to be doing some kinda of internship possibly,Then he smiled thinking Blaise might be the new Professor he was hearing about, Afterall he did excel at Arithmacy and It would make sense why he was there. Draco knew he himself had technically not graduated by normal means but he had attended the school for seven years and he had received his diploma despite the War and all the crazy things that had gone on previously. He had aprenticed with his Father when he was still alive and it had earned him a Master of Potions degree. He would be taking over mid year for Slughorn who was set to retire. Until then he was on as advisory mostly to the students, The governorship was what a muggle school would have deemed a Dean of students, He was the acting assistant Head master at any case due to the fact that the position had yet to be filled.

Blaise was smiling as they arrived at the Castle, He had shared a Carriage with Harry and Hermione and Ron who had admitted he had been in the washroom and someone had attacked him, He hadn't seen who it was. Hermione was taking it very personally as it had been the Dark Mark displayed. She had seen Draco go and get into a private carriage and made his way up to the school before them. She wondered again if she had made the right decision, She knew that he would not remember anything about her after the night they had made love, He was allowed to keep that at least. She hadn't the heart to erase that memory. She knew that when the news of her engagement to Viktor broke the next day in the Prophet that he would be upset about it, But as she applied a charm to reduce the appearance of her large expanding belly she knew that it was for the best, she was careful as always when she got in and out of the Carriage.

She made her way to the Arithmacy classroom and she smiled as she put the room to rights, She had an hour to dress and attend the welcoming Banquet. She looked around the classroom and smiled. She then went to get dressed in her best silk robes, She wore a Royal purple set of dress robes, her hair pulled up into a bun and she admired herself in the mirror as she then was thankful that the robes hid her protruding stomach from view, She remembered buying this set of robes, A Dress the muggles would call it. It rippled out so she hid her figure quite well. She looked in the mirror and she smiled as it hid the fullness of her pregnant stomach, It did show a slight bump as the charm held for now, Soon she knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide her pregnancy, The staff knew of course, They all assumed it was Viktor's. She knew that she was showing a great deal now, her 5'4 frame showed her as being ahead and a huge belly, she couldn't even see her feet anymore unless she was wearing the charm. She dressed in comfortable shoes due to her ankles swelling at times. She then smiled as she went to the Great Hall. She entered the hall and she noticed the Teachers were just arriving as well as some of the students. She saw Blaise who was seated next to her it seemed and between her and Draco.

Draco took one look at Hermione and his heart stopped, She looked beautiful,He wondered why she was walking to the table when Blaise pulled out her chair for her. Then he sat down. Draco then noticed the locket on her neck was the Zabini crest and he for a moment wondered about how close their relationship truly was. Blaise smiled as he kissed her cheek and they were chatting about something that had happened at the Manor the previous week. He was silent as he looked around the Great Hall and then he saw brown eyes on him. He smiled gently. "So how are you Hermione?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine. She had forgone the wine and asked for some Pumpkin juice instead. She smiled. " I am very well thank you" She replied. He noticed her hands were clasped in front of her. He noticed the ring immediately. It wasn't a large stone but it was at least three carats. He then saw her look at the ring then to him. " I'm engaged" She replied as then Draco nodded. " Well Congratulations to you both" She was quiet a moment. "Thank You " She said as she then looked up. The first years were arriving and Draco nodded as he was thankful for the distraction .

Hagrid had lead the first years in then went to take his seat at the table but before he did he came to hug Hermione. " Easy" She whispered as he started to give her a bear hug. He nodded as he replied. "It's good to see you, You look great how is your pregnancy fairing for ye?" Draco had just took a sip of his wine when he heard what Hagrid had said. He swallowed and he then wiped his mouth on his napkin gently. Blaise looked at Hagrid. Hermione relaxed a moment. " I am well thank you Hagrid." Hagrid took a seat on the other side of Draco that was two seats down from Hermione. Hermione hoped Draco hadn't become suspicious as she then went to chatting with Professor sprout who was talking about potion ingredients with Hermione who smiled. "Well I agree that fresh ingredients are a must in a potion, the exception of course is Moon flowers that only bloom at Beltaine, Those can be powdered and be used of course, I also know that.However with MoonFlowers it is also bennificial to use not just the blossom or pollen but the stems as well"

Hermione then heard. " The stems have a few uses however the most potent magic is the petals, they can be dried and used to make not just potions but salves and other medicinal purposes" Draco had interjected as Hermione looked at him tersely and raised an eyebrow. "Yes well it seems my replacement is correct on that assumption" Came Professor Slughorn's reply as he then smiled at Hermione. " What say you, Since you are a certified Potion Mistress and your thesis as was Professor Malfoy's were on that very subject?" Hermione gasped as she looked at Draco who was surprised as he then tilted his head and looked at her.

"surprised Hermione? You shouldn't be after all it runs in my blood" He told her as he then grew quiet looking at the sorting ceremony. He then saw her also paying attention to the sorting and for a moment her eyes misted and he noticed she was looking like she was regretting something. He had studied her for years and seen that look a handful of times, Mostly it was when she had regretted or she had felt guilty of something. He then noticed her hand slip down to her belly as she watched the children. For a moment she smiled. He took in the fact that she seemed like she was in good spirits after a bit as she then clapped when Griffindor's were sorted and even when a few Slytherin were. He then noticed Zabini was watching him. He took his eyes away from Hermione and he turned to see Professor Slughorn smiling at them.

Hermione was lost in thought as she concentrated on the first years sorting, momentarily her thoughts went back to the day of her own sorting. She placed a hand on her belly and she thought about twelve years from now when her own children would attend Hogwarts. She at that moment saw a blonde haired boy walk over to the sorting hat, In her mind it was replaying the memory.

"Slytherin"

The hat had barely touched his head when that announcement had been made. She had been a little disappointed back then, the boy had intrigued her and now.. As an Eleven year old girl she had been curious about the boy. She watched as another child a blond was sorted and wondered about her own son's would they become Slytherin like their Father? she knew that either way she would be proud and pleased. She then felt a hand cover hers on her belly nad looked at Blaise as he then smiled. She then saw his eyes dart to Draco and she understood. He had been thinking of that day as well. Hermione smiled quietly as she drank her pumpkin juice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco look away and then he was talking with Professor Slughorn about class lessons, She then got up quietly a moment and excused herself. She needed a moment to herself, Blaise had followed her however and as she slipped to the outside doors he asked her.

"i don't know why your putting yourself through this or D but if it goes too far Hermione" He began she turned to look at him, She was crying and it broke his heart to see her tears. " Blaise I need to be sure if he loves me or he wants the babies only, I mean I gave him up and I feel bad enough that I had to, I love him, I'm not good for him Blaise." She told him as she then looked at him. "Please just understand or try to, I don't want him unless he wants me for me" She said as she then went and sat by the wall and she brought her knees up and buried her head.

"I'm pregnant with the man I love more than my own life's children, I love them so much already, I would do anything to know that he could love me too, I won't use the babies to trap him Blaise. " She told him. He nodded and sat down next to her. "Hermione, he doesn't remember and it's going to hurt you in the long run if he does and you decide to marry Viktor" He told her as she then just began to sob.

Draco had seen Zabini and Hermione excuse themselves, he saw the look on her face and he needed to comfort her, it took all his strength to stay at the table until the sorting was finishe then he went to find her, He heard voices ahead as he then paused as he heard.

" I love him Blaise, I see him everytime I close my eyes, every breath I take and I'm miserable, I'm pregnant and I'm scared and I don't know what to do, i don't have all the answers, Hell I'm scared my children will be dark wizards someday thanks to the Zabini blood in them too"

Draco paused as he heard her words, He closed his eyes as he then heard her say. " I'm scared Blaise, I know your here for me, i know Harry and Ron are too but I want, I can't have what i desire most in this world,Raising him with the man I love more than myself, my own life and my very soul burns,I can't forgive myself" She then was shaking. "I would be damn proud to carry his children, Thats not going to happen now Blaise." She then looked at Blaise. " I don't want another man to raise my son's" She told him. Draco could hear no more as he then turned to walk away. He then heard Blaise shout. "Break the engagement then Hermione, Don't marry someone you can't love" Draco was still as he heard her shout back. "Why not, He loves me, I mean come on I mean.. Viktor has been nothing but kind and thoughtful and I'm hurting him so much, I know that it's not love for me, But he is theior Father, it has to be that way Blaise, What are you going to be there for them? For me?" She asked as she then made a laugh. " Why i don't deserve anyone Blaise, i mean look what i did, i don't deserve to be happy yet he still wants me, For me, for the kids, he accepted it " she then grew quiet. "Draco doesn't love me, he just wanted the babies" She had said this really quietly. " Draco doesn't want me either" She said a little stronger now. Draco heard his name and he turned to see Blaise comforting her.

"Do you still love Draco?" He asked her. Draco felt his heart stop. Here was the woman he loved telling the Father of her children she wanted another man. His best mate of all people and he just couldn't move as she replied. "He's the only man I'll ever love Blaise" She then ran down the hallway and Draco was still frozen as Blaise called after her and he saw her run past him tears clung to her cheeks, her hand on her stomach and she wasn't looking where she was going, Draco pulled into the shadow of the Alcove as she stopped and she knelt and began to sob. He wanted to go to her, to tell her to stop crying over him, He didn't deserve her, She needed to be happy, She was having children with someone else but he knew that if she felt the same way he did. "your not my Father Blaise" She told him as she then sniffed. " No but i am your family and we will face this together" He told her picking her up and she hugged him. "This is going to be hell being here" She replied as he nodded. " Your a strong woman Hermione" She nodded. " I still love him so much I wish things were different and I wish i could trust myself" She said.

Draco watched them embrace and felt such jealousy as she then took looked at the ring again. She took it off and handed it to Blaise. " hold on to this for me, And we have to stop the anouncement" She told him as he nodded pocketing the ring. " i'm not ready I will be someday but not yet I have to see it through Blaise if there is a chance I can find love I want it" She told him as she kissed his cheek and she smiled. " Thank you for understanding I love you Blaise i do, It's not the same of course" She said. She then sighed. Draco had heard enough and he went back to the Great Hall. Hermione straightened up herself as she took needed to go back to the feast, Blaise needed to think so when she arrived they were in the middle of the speach.

"This year we have two new members of Staff, May I welcome with open arms our new Artithmancy Professor, Hermione Granger Zabini and our new Potions master, Draco Malfoy" She said as Hermione was getting to her seat, Draco rose as he did they accidently brushed hands and Hermione looked at him. He was silent as he could still see the conflict in her and he placed his hand out to steady her, as he did she relaxed and nodded. He removed his hand from her back slowly.

Harry observed this as did Ron who was explained what Hermione had done to Draco, He had been quiet and had decided if Hermione needed to do this, then it was her life afterall, For the briefest moment however he saw the wat they looked at each other and he was still absorbing it. Harry saw the exchange too and he saw the way Hermione had slightly smiled despite herself. he had heard her new sir name and just smiled knowing that it was shocking to everyone in the room. He then noticed Blaise was missing. Blaise had come in a minute afterwards and people were cheering now as he took a seat next to Hermione.

the rumors started by the end of the feast as they usually did, People were placing bets on the new Professors falling in love with each other, others were wondering if Zabini and Malfoy would duel now. Hermione was not privy to these rumors neither was Blaise and Draco however a few of the Slytherins looked at the new Professor and wondered what she had on the former Slytherins.

A pair of green eyes watched everything as he smirked and he sat at the back of the room. He would wait for the perfect opportunity to exact the revenge on the Mud-Blood. He had big plans for the children she carried and he would exploit her greatest fear once they were born. the plan was so simple and so ingenious that it was easy enough to work,Yes the Mud-Blood would walk right into his hands and then all would be realized too late for her, Then he would get back what she had taken from him.

He stepped forward and coughed as the Head mistress then rose. "Yes and of course we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, May I introduce, Professor Tobias Snape" She said as the man stepped forward. "Yes it is a pleasure indeed" he made his way to the Professors table in the empty chair and murmurs were heard. " I do trust that my likeness to my twin Brother doesn't prejudge me in any way or form." He was the spitting image of Professor Snape in all but two ways, First he had Green eyes that seemed to sparkle. The other he smiled and as he did his face light up. He then sat as he did Draco turned to look at him.

"Uncle, What a surprise" He said as he then wondered how he hadn't known. "Oh yes, You must be Draco perhaps,A shame that we hadn't met under more better circumstances, I am sorry about Severus" He replied quietly. "We were estranged you see, He was not my favorite person, Much like out Father in him unfortunately." Hermione saw the look he gave Draco and she replied. " Your Brother was a hero,and one of the finest men i ever met, and a wonderful Head Master" She spat out looking at Tobias. "And you my enchantress, You are?" He asked she looked at him levelly a moment. "Hermione Zabini, Professor Zabini" She acknowledges as he then nodded.

Draco did not like this, The man was looking Hermione over and he didn't like the look in his eyes. "I have heard of you Hermione,Of you of course by your reputaion. Severus had told me of your abilities and expressed that you had great promise as a Potions mistress. He and I were reconciling when he passed away, I have yet to make my appearance known because of my resemblance to Sev, And I know that his widow, Narcissa is it?" He began as Draco gave him a look. "Yes my Mother, " He replied as Tobias nodded. "Yes she's well I hope?" Draco then thought of his mother. This news might actually put her into premature labor.

"She is doing better" he replied as he then took a sip of his wine. the new arrival nodded. Hermione noticed the sudden coldness in Draco as she then went to eating. She couldn't help but notice that Professor Snape was staring at her.She went back to eating as she then smiled quietly and looked at Draco a moment. "Draco, could you please pass the bread?" She asked as he handed her the bread plate and she smiled. "thank you" She then handed it back as she did her hand slipped and she landed spralled on his lap. Draco was silent as he went to help her up and he placed a hand on her belly a moment, a flicker of something passed through him as she then moved and straightened up. He lost the flicker as he had it and barely noticed it, but a warmness spread through him for a moment. " I am sorry it was my fault" He replied as he then rose. " I need to, please excuse me" He said as he exited the Great Hall and then he relaxed as he placed his back against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes.

Something had happened there and he knew that he had to have imagined it, There had been a flash of them cuddling on a sofa while Blaise was telling a joke or something and them laughing together.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Everyone who is reading. I love you guys!! Anyways heres another chapter hope you like it!! Everything in lines are Draco's memories, So I hope that helps. That is the horizontal lines and things in Italics as well.

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Written by Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

September 2nd 1998

Hogwarts

Hermione woke up and stretched her arms over her head. She then placed a hand on her round stomach a moment and she rubbed it. She then turned to her nightstand for a glass of water and some saltine crackers. He then rolled slightly as she got herself out of the bed and she rubbed her eyes a moment. She knew that feeling nauseous was part of the whole wonderful experience of creating life but for some reason today it felt worse. She shook her head as she knew that she needed to calm her stomach and she felt her babies kicking her. She smiled despite the discomfort. She rolled out of the bed now and she winced as her feet touched the cold stone floor. She put on her ducky slippers and she smiled as she threw on her robe. She was thankful that Minerva had given her a private loo of her own with a muggle shower as well as a bathtub. She then smiled as she walked into it and she turned on the jacuzzi bath and turned the knobs and filled the air with the scents that she adored, Vanilla and strawberries. She relaxed as she washed and she rubbed her belly a moment. She wondered about baby names at the moment. She was due in five more months and so far she had already gained so much weight.

She felt so fat. She shook her head as she then got out of the tub and went to drying off. She then drained the tub and went to dress. She knew that she took a potion that the healer gave her at St Mongo's before each meal so she would keep down her nausea . She knew that soon she would have to go to St Mongo's for more, or perhaps she would have to go to Draco and ask for his help. She closed her eyes as she thought about him. She knew that she had to keep her pregnancy for the moment quiet. She didn't want him to recall and feel obligated yet, She knew that the charm was sapping what energy she had too. She went to dress and she cried in frustration as she then felt her robes too tight. She was glad it was a Saturday and classes would not start for a few more days, She could go to Hogsmead or Diagon and get some more looser fitting robes. She however for the moment transfigured the clothes she was wearing to make herself and her belly more comfortable. She decided she would just go and see Blaise and spend the day with her brother and Harry and Ron. It was a cloudless day and the sky was bright, She smiled as she then had the idea that even perhaps she could go visit Hagrid in his cottage and have tea and talk to him for a bit.

She was smiling now as she wore a light blue t shirt and looser jeans, she wore flats and she wore her hair back in a ponytail as she made her way to the Great Hall and went to eat Breakfast. She forgoes the eggs and bacon for now and settles for some Porridge with some dry toast. She is happy the Hall has very few students as she closes her eyes and she for a moment just threw off her cloak and decided that the High table would hide her stomach. It wasn't she was ashamed of her belly, She actually loved being able to eat anything and not exercise like mad, It was the fact that She didn't want rumors running wilder than they already were. She knew of course that she wasn't going to deny or dignify the remarks. She however did laugh when people were thinking that Blaise was the father of her babies, She was amused as was he when she laughed and told him about it that night before she went to her room to sleep. She looked up as a few of the first years came in to sit and was waved to. She smiled waving back as then she saw Blaise as he walked up and kissed her forehead then hugged her. Blaise then asked.

" How did you sleep Mia?"

She then groaned. " I slept okay but your Nephews were giving me such a kicking. I would like us to have a semi quiet day today Blaise, I mean could we just go and relax and not worry so much? And actually I think we could perhaps go to Hogsmead and do some shopping since it seems I'm getting so fat." She said. Blaise looked at her. " Your not Fat your lovely and sure anything you like Mia, " He then smiled as he asked. " Let me pour you some tea?" She nodded as she smiled as he filled the tea cup with water and he handed her one of the peppermint tea bags that seemed to calm her nerves so well. She nodded as she took the tea leaves and she placed them in the tea and she let it simmer as she then daintily ate her toast. She was in thought as she hadn't noticed anyone for the moment around her. Blaise was eating his breakfast when he saw Draco come up and he nodded a greeting to him as Draco walked over taking the seat next to Hermione. He went to drink his coffee as he then looked her over a moment and his eyes rested on her belly. He however them looked away as he then smiled a moment. He knew he had spent the night awake thinking about what he had heard her say, He loved Blaise truly like a brother but if she loved him and not Blaise, She deserved happiness, He then asked quietly." Good Morning Hermione, How are you feeling?" Hermione just looked at him a moment blankly as she then sopped her tea and she closed her eyes. " Well I'm feeling a little better" She then leaned a moment against her brothers shoulder. " How are you this morning Draco,?" She asked.

Draco contemplated this before answering. " I've been better but also worse, I am alright" He told her as he then thought about her again. He mentally slapped himself and he wondered if he looked as tired as he felt, He hadn't slept a wink all night due to the fact that something inside him was troubling him but he didn't know what it was. He looked at her and Blaise and he wondered if his best friend knew how lucky he was to be holding Hermione. He then sighed a moment as he then covered it up by eating. Truthfully he needed to get used to the fact that the woman he loved was with his best friend who was more like a brother to him than anyone and that he needed to be happy for them, For her happiness thats what mattered to him most after all. Draco however couldn't get the thoughts of the previous night out of his mind and that was what he knew kept him up last night, that and the memories of their one and only shared night of passion. He knew that night that she loved him, And to hear it shouted to her fiancée even, it confirmed it but then why would she be with Blaise when he was right there for her? Draco wondered why turn to the only man he would never fight for Hermione over and realized he would actually have to fight for her, Because he loved her and he knew that his life long friendship with Blaise would be ruined. He was determined however to not run away this time. He wondered however where her loyalties would lie since she was carrying the Zabini heir.

Draco had agonized over this decision all night and he then decided to just ask her. To come out and tell her he still loved her and if there was a chance between them, But he knew that they needed to establish a friendship and he knew that he would court her properly. He for a moment was quiet then he asked. " Hermione will you go with me to Hogsmead today ?" He hoped it sounded alright, though in his head it sounded corny to him. Blaise was silent then he looked at Hermione. " It's up to you Mia" Hermione for a moment was silent as she sipped her tea and thought about it.

" I think that would be alright, Blaise and i were going shopping there today so sure you could come along if you wanted to" She said. Blaise was quiet a moment then he replied. " Actually I have a date" he told her as she gave him a raised eyebrow. " Really with who?" She asked. Draco was surprised with this as he then glared at Blaise but held his tongue. "Why with Harry and Ron we were going to look at Quiddich things, But Draco should go with you" He told her as she then nodded quietly a moment " I'd like that so yes Draco i would like to accompany you to Hogsmead today, I should change first though" She said as she then got up and she excused herself.

Draco was silent as he drank his coffee and then he replied. "So you and Hermione huh?" Blaise was quiet then he smiled. " Are you jealous?" Draco looked at him and shook his head. " No she's a great girl,Your a lucky bastard you better treat her right or else I will so help me best mate or not Avada Kadabra your arse" Blaise listened then he chuckled and then he shook his head. "No Draco, it's not like that, my relationship with Hermione, Man are you jealous" He then saw Draco give him a cold look. "Then what are your intentions?" Draco wasn't laughing he was livid. Blaise took a calming breath as he replied. "Well for one thing to love her because shes all I have left of family, And.." Blaise gave him a look. " You don't know do you?" He asked as Blaise realized. " Draco man, Hermione is not my lover,Shes not even my girl shes my sister" He told him as Draco looked at him. Draco saw the truth in Blaise's eyes. " Your.. You mean that, Oh " He said as Draco made a face. Blaise shook his head. " Whatever you think you know your mistaken my friend, " Draco then asked." So your not the Father then?" Blaise took a breath and shook his head. " No I'm not, In fact they broke up." He then looked at Draco. "She's broken her engagement" He told him as then all of a sudden A angry looking Viktor Krum came in and he walked over to Blaise.

"Where is ermione?" He asked as he glared at Blaise. " It is all your fault" He muttered in thick Bulgarian accented English. " You wanted to break us apart why?" He accused as Blaise's eyes went from blue to a darker shade of royal blue and he stood looking Viktor down, "Now let us get something straight here Krum, i do not like you and you do not like me,However I abide by my sisters wishes and stayed out of your relationship with her, She isn't ready to get married and she is already blood betrothed from the day she was born, And you aren't that man. besides you are not good enough for Hermione " Blaise then saw Viktor grab for his wand as he went to do so, Draco placed his own wand on Viktor's neck. " If you want to duel take it outside and stop embarrassing yourselves" Draco then straightened up as the Great Doors opened and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, She stared at the Teachers table and stopped as she then bit her bottom lip. She felt three pairs of eyes on her as she then backed up slowly to leave as she turned she fell and tripped over a bench and smacked herself stomach first on a table, She then cried out sharply as she fell to her knees and she was crying.

Draco ran over to her as he did he was shoved away by Viktor who was trying to comfort her. She screamed as she then was lifted by Blaise and she looked at Draco. "Stay with me?" She asked him. Draco was at a loss for words as he just nodded and then he was walking to the hospital wing and Hermione was screaming and crying and there was so much blood. The smell of antiseptic as always hit his nose and brought back unpleasant memories.

He got a flash of a moment where Hermione was in a hospital bed and she was asleep and he was holding her hand, He knew that she had been ill and he wondered where that had come from. He shook his head as he looked at her, She was silent, asleep finally as the pain killers had kicked in, She was very pale and had lost a bit of blood. Draco was quiet, For some reason feeling very sad as he took her hand in his.


End file.
